


Dream Come True

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fairy!Dongmin, Fairy!Jinwoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witch!Jihoon, Witch!Kihyun, Witch!Myungjun, best bros moonrock, but myunghyuk is the main of the main, minhyuk-focused, part of the sassy pink coven au, smitten Minhyuk, there's a lot of side parings and characters, witch!yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: Tucked quietly away off the beaten path in the thick forest around a certain park is a little cafe that isn't supposed to be there. Only those meant to find it will ever know it exists and the strings of fate have decided to wrap around Park Minhyuk's heart on a seemingly normal spring day, leading him to a world of magic and the other half of his Star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you have seen me bitch about this story on many many occasions. This is 100% self-indulgent soft fluff but I still hope you enjoy it! The original plan was a super large story but it has taken a mind of it's own and shuffled into a chaptered fic. So here we are, at the beginning. 
> 
> Tagged pairings pop up and hold significance but Myunghyuk is the central main focus. This is also heavy based on Astro's Baby MV. The goal of this story is to be super sweet and soft and fluffy and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far!
> 
> I also made a playlist to go along with this story so here we are! [D.Cafe](https://open.spotify.com/user/12129718914/playlist/6l6UrkX92dANsP01p2VBdr)
> 
> Enjoy!

The last time Minhyuk checked it was the beginning of April and _not_  the middle of July so why, he asked the clear blue sky above, did he currently feel like he was going to melt into the fucking ground. The air was much too sticky for the beginning of April and though he was happy spring was making itself known, he didn't exactly want to skip it for summer quite yet. Spring was supposed to be the soft warm rays of sun on his skin and the soft cool breeze through his dark hair. Not this sticky heat that made sweat bead at his brow and down the back of his shirt. 

He wasn't the only one suffering from the random heat wave in the beginning of spring. Like him, most people had dressed for a semi-cool day and as he passed them on the sidewalk, he could tell they were worn down from the humidity of the day as well. When he woke up that morning he dressed like any normal person would for the beginning of April. He dressed for a cool morning and a cooler night but a slightly warm afternoon. Which meant jeans, a thin long sleeved black shirt with white print and his favorite boots. He left his coat at home because he was planning to be home before dark so wouldn't need it. He was glad he thought ahead because he was already melting in his black shirt with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, revealing perfectly tanned skin and the balls of his wrists. 

Minhyuk didn't want to think the heat of the day was the reason he was being weighed down but it certainly had a lot to do with it. He was someone who _loved_  summer. He loved the sticky heat and the warm sun against his face. He loved running around in shorts and tank tops and playing around outside with his friends. Summer was _his season_  but he wasn't ready for summer because the bitter winter had barely just passed through and he needed his little adjustment period okay. He still had exams to get through soon and he couldn't handle the heat added on top of the stress he was bound to feel. 

Thinking of exams made his shoulders sink even more and he felt like he was dragging his feet on the concrete sidewalk. Exams were still a month or so away and yet he felt severely unprepared. He had about three papers to write, a dance to finish choreographing and a group project to force himself through before the end of the week and he already wanted to curl up in bed and never leave. And it was only Monday. Oh man, what a start to the week. Why college again? Oh right, because he wanted to make something out of his life and he figured college was the way to go. At least he got the major he wanted with his parents support. That was a good thing and he was a hard worker. He'd mentally complain about the work that was piling up but at the end of the week it would all be done without a single voiced complaint and Bin would ask him, once again, how the hell he managed to do it all. 

Minhyuk wasn't sure how he did it to be honest. He was good at organising his time and had a schedule in the back of his mind that he ran through constantly. If something new came up, he managed to squeeze it in. Sometimes it meant sacrificing time with his friends or a little extra dance practice but the paper work was just as important and he was a hard worker. He worked hard most of his life because without hard work, he would never achieve the dreams he had laid out for himself and the last thing Park Minhyuk was, was a quitter. He refused to give up no matter how tough the work became and he had high marks from his professors so he wasn't too worried about how he was doing with his schoolwork. 

But he had moments were all the stress swirled around his head and shoved him a little further into the ground. The heat wasn't helping him and he knew if he picked up his pace he would get to feel the cool air conditioned bliss of his shared apartment but his feet refused to move any faster then they were currently moving. It was fine, he thought. Sweat stuck to his brow, the back of his neck and the curve of his spine but it wasn't unbareable. He'd sweat a lot worse on a daily basis during dance practice so he could deal with it and continue his trek across the large forested park smack dab in the middle of the city. 

He cut through the park on most days seeing as it was quicker to get from campus to his apartment that way but also because he loved seeing how the trees changed with the weather. Currently, they were still growing their leaves back though the trees in the thick of the forest were always lush and full no matter the time of the year. The trees littering the path and some of the open fields of the park were a little sparce thanks to the bitter winter but they were trying to bloom with spring and Minhyuk noticed a few flowers starting to bloom as well. Spring had definitely arrived and he was looking forward to it, as long as this damn heat went away. He wanted the pleasant warm days of spring before summer came and made him sweat every single day by just walking outside. 

When he moved to Seoul for school over a year ago, Minhyuk found this park to be a little bit of solace for him. The city was mostly concrete and gasoline smells and for a country boy like him, it had taken a while to get used to. The park reminded him of home with it's thick forest and rolling green fields for people to play or relax on. He visited often when he was feeling homesick and it always managed to make him feel just a little bit better. Bin said it was because he was an outside kind of guy to begin with and Minhyuk couldn't help but agree. He loved being outside. He loved the feel of the fresh air in his lungs and the sunshine on his skin. There was something refreshing about being outside no matter the time of the year and this park gave him the perfect space to enjoy it. 

Even if he was currently melting into the sidewalk, he was still enjoying the fresh air. Thanks to the overhang of trees on the path, the sun wasn't baring too hard down on him either. Wait. Minhyuk paused in his musing to glance around the path he was on. He noticed it wasn't a path he usually took and he had absolutely no idea where he was. His boots scuffed against the pavement as he came to a stop and looked behind him, narrowing his eyes at the thick of trees he managed to walk himself into. There were multiple paths throughout the entire park and some of them went through the thick forest. They were paths runners took most of the time because they didn't really lead anywhere but back out into the main area of the park. He was a little lost but he knew if he continued to follow the path it would eventually lead him right back out so with a soft huff of his breath he continued walking, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Minhyuk had never been to this side of the park before and he found himself glancing over the large leaves of the trees as he passed them by. The path turned from concrete pavement into stone and he vaguely wondered where the hell it was taking him. It forked a couple of times and he never thought this part of the forest was as large as it was starting to seem. His feet took him in whatever direction his heart desired and he followed along without much thought to it. All paths led back out of the forest, he was certain, so he wasn't all that worried. He never heard about people getting lost in the forest and even if he _did_  get lost he could just call up Bin to find him because Bin knew all the ins and outs of the forest considering he ran through it every morning for a work out. 

The stone path crunched beneath his feet and he glancing around in wonder at the trees he had never seen before. They were large, towering so high above him he couldn't see the tops of them. They bunched together, making it impossible to see past the first line of trees beside the path which probably prevented people from sneaking into them and getting lost. The bark of the trees were so dark it was almost black and the leaves were large like elephant ears but heavy and thick, weighing the branches down. He was tempted to touch them but he didn't know a single thing about the slick looking leaves and thought it might be better to keep his hands in his pockets. 

There was a cool air under the shade of the thick leaves and Minhyuk found the sweat on his skin cooling and drying up as he continued to walk. It was nice and he made a mental note to wander through the forest on more occasions when he wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. He _did_  have work he should be hurrying home to do but he currently didn't feel the need to rush. There was a strange but pleasant calming sensation floating through his body and he couldn't help but follow it. He wasn't worried and he wasn't stressed and he thought if he just took the time to walk through this nice forest, he might feel a little bit better when he got home to work. 

Surprisingly, the path took a sharp left into what appeared to be an open area and Minhyuk followed along. The trees thinned out enough to reveal a dirt path surrounded by flowers and Minhyuk carefully stepped onto the dirt in slight awe and confusion. The stone path continued on the other side of the dirt path but it didn't catch his attention. No, he was too busy staring a bright and colorful shop front that abruptly caught his attention.

At the end of the dirt path, to his left, settled in the middle of a thick of trees was a shop. The front wasn't too large and he couldn't tell how far it went into the trees but there it was, sitting unsuspectingly in the middle of the forest as if it belonged there. Though the front was square in design, the trees almost bent around it, the thick leaves brushing against the sides of the building only slightly. The front of the shop was painted in an almost pastel pink color, so light it was hard to tell it was even pink until the streaming sunlight hit it just right. There was a white door on the left and then a large bay window to the right, beside the door, with a white and pink overhang that reminded Minhyuk of the shops down by the beach. There were two windows at the top of the building, suggesting it was actually a two story shop and just below those windows were a few English letters that Minhyuk recognized. 

D.Cafe. 

The letters were bright white but Minhyuk was almost positive there was a rainbow backlight to them though it was hard to tell with the sunlight sparkling against the building. The bay window also had the logo on it in white letters and he figured that was the name of the shop. A little cafe in the middle of the words, unsuspecting and yet settling in perfectly. The light curtains in the window were closed so he couldn't peer inside but the outside was warm and welcoming. There was a series of flowers settled around the two steps up to the door and a slab of pavement beneath the window and overhang with two green wire chairs. 

For a few moments, the only thing he could do was stare because he never heard of a shop in the middle of this forest and he certainly didn't expect to find one. It should have looked out of place considering it was mostly pink and white surrounded by lush green but for someone reason, it almost blended into the trees. It was cute, he had to admit, with the soft colors and welcoming atmosphere. It looked like a cute little shop down in Busan, settled on the boardwalk by the beach and yet it was placed in the middle of this lush forest and Minhyuk couldn't fathom _why_ , of all places, someone would set up shop here where people could hardly find it. He had been thinking he was lost when he stumbled upon the shop and if it weren't for the clean and polished exterior, he would think it was abandoned. 

Also, the plastic rainbow sign settled on the door that said, "Open". 

Something tight and warm tugged gently against Minhyuk's chest and he glance down at himself in surprise. It was a strange feeling, almost like a rope wrapped around his torso tugging him toward the shop and he couldn't begin to imagine what that meant. D.cafe suggested the place was a cafe and probably sold drinks and little snacks and when he swallowed, he realized the heat of the day and all of his walking had left him rather parched. He could do with a cold drink but a fizzle of nervousness went up his spine. He wasn't sure about going into places he had never been to before alone and he wondered if maybe he should continue down the stone path until he found his way home so he could ask Bin to come with him later. He was curious about the shop but he wasn't keen on going inside alone. 

As Minhyuk stood at the edge of the stone path to ponder this, the door to the shop opened and someone stepped out. His thoughts skidded to a halt at the man that slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind himself and not noticing him at all. The man was tall, probably taller than Bin, with a sweap of wavy black hair atop his head and beautiful pale skin. His face was soft with rounded cheeks but sharp eyes and a sharp nose and full lips. He almost looked like an idol and with a start Minhyuk wondered if he stumbled upon some secret idol cafe. He wouldn't be surprised. The man currently stepping down the two steps certainly was handsome enough to be an idol with those long limbs and pretty face. The man was dressed rather simply in a white button up and black slacks but even his clothes looked perfectly pressed and Minhyuk was convinced the man was an idol. 

Dark eyes glanced up suddenly and Minhyuk was pinned to the spot by those coal black eyes. They were deep and dark and swirled with multiple lifetimes of emotion that smacked Minhyuk upside the head and made his breath catch in his throat. What the _hell_  was going on? 

A moment passed between them. A quiet, calm moment, before that cool collected face twisted into a bright and warm smile. His lips spread across his face and his eyes crinkled when he smiled and Minhyuk was still pinned to the spot. 

"Hello!" The man called, his voice a little deep but warm and Minhyuk's lips twitched up into a soft smile in reflex. It would be rude of him not to greet the man back so he bowed his head slightly in greeting just to be polite. The man reacted well to his bow, his smile spreading all the more and he approached Minhyuk with a long stride. "Were you standing out here all alone?" He mused, a playful twinkle in his dark eyes. "It sure is warm today, isn't it?"

He was making conversation so Minhyuk swallowed hard to clear his throat and offered a friendly smile, nodding. "I'm not sure what happened to Spring but I hope she comes back soon."

The man let out a bubble of soft laughter and nodded in agreement. He sure was pretty when he smiled, wow. He didn't expect the man to be even more handsome up close and it was almost jarring. Minhyuk lived with Moon Bin for close to year so he was used to seeing pretty up close and personal but this man was on a whole other level.

"I'm sure she'll turn up again very soon." He offered softly, tucking his hands behind his back as he turned toward the shop again. "Would you like to come in? I wish not to be rude, but you look like you could use something cool to drink and we have plenty of things to offer."

Minhyuk couldn't help the way his eyes widened slightly. "Y-You work here?"

The man smiled warmly at him. "I do! Ah, I've been rude." He bowed his head quickly in greeting and Minhyuk did the same in relex. "I'm Eunwoo, a pleasure to meet you."

"M-Minhyuk." He stuttered to respond, his heart thumping in his chest because he was unsure what was happening. "I, um, I've never been here before."

"Mm." Eunwoo hummed, his smile still warm and friendly. "Yes, I know I would remember a pretty face like yours." The words slipped out without embarrassment and Minhyuk could only stare at the man in soft shock. Did he just call him pretty? Did that just happen? "But no one finds us without a reason to and I'm almost certain you will enjoy your visit." He held his hand out to Minhyuk, tilting his head in a cute manner. "Please, come in."

Minhyuk wasn't sure what it would hurt so he nodded his head once and let out a soft laugh at the way Eunwoo brightened up. He clapped his hands once in happiness and started back toward the door, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Minhyuk was following. Eunwoo even held the door open for him and Minhyuk felt heat curl up the back of his neck because it was both polite and a little embarrassing so he ducked his head in a thankful bow before stepping into the shop.

Two things hit Minhyuk almost immediately as Eunwoo let the door shut with a soft click behind them. One was how cool the air was in the shop. It was as if the heat of the outside world didn't matter at all and he savored the feel of coolness against his skin. The second thing, was the scent. It didn't smell like what he expected a cafe to smell like. He didn't smell coffee and sweet treats. No, the entire area smelled strongly of _flowers_. It was pleasant to his nose and he inhaled the cool fragrant air as he took in his surroundings. 

The shop was bigger on the inside than it appeared from the outside and he blamed that on all the trees hiding the building from view. Beside the door, where he was carefully whiping his feet on the blue mat, was a small table with two white chairs where the window from outside was. It was empty but there was a small white vase with a rose in it, welcoming anyone who wished to sit there. The inside of the shop matched the outside with all the pink and white scattered about. There were booths and tables placed about the main area of the shop and Minhyuk found he wasn't the only customer there. Settled in one of the booths along the wall near the back of the shop were two high school aged girls, talking softly to one another without a care in the world while soft pop music played from somewhere.

"Please, sit wherever you would like." Eunwoo's voice was soft behind him and Minhyuk glanced around to find all other seats empty. "Jinjin will be with you in a minute."

Before Minhyuk could ask who Jinjin was, Eunwoo was gone through the door, leaving him alone. Not sure what else to do, Minhyuk shuffled quietly into the shop toward one of the booths and took in more of the shop. At the back, beside another closed door, was what appeared to be a bar. It was white marble, with equally white and pink stools settled up to it. Behind the bar was a rainbow of taps and he wondered what was inside of them. They weren't labeled with words, only colors of the rainbow but he figured this Jinjin might tell him what it all meant. As he settled in the booth closest to the bar, he noticed a display case near the bar that held an assortment of baked treats like he expected. From afar, they did look rather delicious but he had a large lunch and thought eating a little sweet snack might end badly for him. He was on a diet for the uncoming showcase anyway. 

The seat of the booth was soft as he sat down and he smoothed his hands over the surface of the table. It was a rather nice shop with flowers and greenery spread all over the place. Instead of pictures on the walls like most cafes, there were flowers and green plants. The entire shop had a friendly comfortable atmosphere to it and as Minhyuk settled down, tucking his messanger bag against the wall, he found himself feeling more and more relaxed. What a nice place he had stumbled upon. 

As he was pondering what types of drinks the shop sold, the door beside the bar opened and another man stepped out. He was murmuring something, his voice deep and smooth, before he popped out of the open doorway. Almost immediately his honey brown eyes landed on Minhyuk and a wide smile crossed his face. This man was handsome too, though in a less conventional way than Eunwoo. His hair was a bright blond, with a splash of blue in his bangs, and though his eyes were small, his smile was big and bright. He was short, maybe shorter than Minhyuk but he held himself like he was tall, striding over to him with confidence. 

"Hello, hello!" He greeted, his voice as deep and smooth as Minhyuk thought. "Welcome to D.Cafe. Did Eunwoo drag you inside?" He was teasing by the tone of his voice and Minhyuk returned his smile, laughing softly to himself. 

"I wouldn't say drag." Minhyuk answered honestly. 

"Well, it's quite hot out for April so I'm sure you're thirsty!" The man, twisted around to snatch up something from the bar counter before placing it down in front of Minhyuk. It was a menu but it was unlike any menu he had ever seen before. "You can call me Jinjin and I'll help whatever ales you."

Minhyuk furrowed his brow at the menu before glancing up at Jinjin. "Ales me?"

Jinjin nodded enthusiastically. "We have drinks for all kinds of things. If you're unsure what you'd like, I could figure something out for you." He puffed his chest out slightly, his hands settled on his hips. "I'm pretty good at reading people."

Minhyuk blinked at him before glancing down at the menu. "I mean, these are just colors." He pointed out, placing his finger against the menu card. There was a series of colors listed on the menu with adjectives underneath them and he was more than confused. He tapped at the one labeled 'green' and tilted his head in confusion. "Stable. Healing." He read off. "What does that _mean_?"

Jinjin hummed, tapping his fingers against his hips for a moment. "The items we offer here are for the wellbeing of our customers. They may improve your mood, or your health. You might be surprised." Something twinkled in his eyes, something Minhyuk couldn't place, maybe mischievous and amused but Minhyuk was lost so all he could do was nod. 

"Hit me with what you've got." Minhyuk murmured, offering the menu back to the man who grinned brightly at him. 

"Great. This is my favorite part." Jinjin gave him a wink, which left him spluttering, before skipping off for the bar. He placed the menu down on a pile of them before slipping around toward the multicolored taps. Minhyuk moved to rest his chin on his hand and watched in interest as Jinjin grabbed an empty soda bottle from underneath the series of taps. For a moment, the man just stood there, staring at the taps but Minhyuk couldn't see his face considering Jinjin's back was to him. 

Then Jinjin made a soft confidant noise before he started moving. He ducked the empty bottle under the orange tap and tugged the lever down until an orange liquid started to fill the bottle. He let it run until the bottle was a third full and then he pulled it away, shifting to the red which he then pulled for a splash. Then came a little of yellow until the bottle was full. Minhyuk couldn't recall what any of those colors meant but he was too interested in the way the colors didn't mix together to make a new color but swirled into a pretty whirlwind of color in the bottle. The majority was orange but the red and yellow twisted around almost like they were made of something different and Jinjin plopped a blue straw in the mouth of the bottle before coming over to him with it. 

"Here we are!" Jinjin was girnning again, his lips twitching with the strain as he placed the full bottle in front of Minhyuk. "I have a feeling this will make you feel much better." He gave him a knowing wink which confused Minhyuk all the more before he moved back toward the bar. "If you need anything else, let me know!"

Admittedly, Minhyuk was unsure what he had gotten himself into but he wrapped his fingers around the cool bottle and brought it closer to sniff at the top. He felt the slight tickle of carbonation against his nose along with a scent he couldn't descibe. It did smell good and he could only hope it tasted good as well. Deciding to hell with it, Minhyuk wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long hard sip. 

The liquid was ice cold, surprising him, but spread out over his tongue with a taste he couldn't even describe. It tasted like nothing he had tasted before but it was pleasant. It was lightly carbonated so it didn't make his throat burn and the cool liquid managed to ease the dryness of his throat easily. He hummed in approval and wrapped both hands around the bottle, bringing it with him as he sunk down in the booth. The colors blended well together in his mouth and he got a hint of sweetness that wasn't too overwhelming. It was mostly refreshing and as he sipped on his drink, he could already feel the stress of the day melting away like wax. 

He found himself bobbing his head to the soft pop music floating through the shop as he sipped at his drink and the longer he sat there, the more he started to feel better. He didn't even realize how low he had felt before he walked into the shop but thinking back on it, he had been stressed and worn down but now, he felt like his spirits were lifted. He wasn't sure if it was the calming atmosphere of the shop or the drink he was almost done with but Minhyuk had to admit that his entire mood was lifted greatly. His head felt more clear, his limbs felt less stiff and he felt energized, like he could go home and write all three papers and maybe finish that choreography. 

It was such a nice pleasant feeling. 

In the time it took him to finish his drink, the high school girls left and Eunwoo brought in two more girls, college aged this time but just as giggly and happy to be there. Jinjin smiled at them just like he smiled at him but they seemed to be regulars and he had their drinks ready without having to be told. Minhyuk could see why people would continue to come back here even if it was off the beaten path. It was such a nice place with nice people and Minhyuk planned to take Bin there because he was sure his friend would love it. 

"So what did you think?" Jinjin asked as he wandered over, taking Minhyuk's empty bottle into his hand with a grin. "You definitely look better, though I'm not sure that was much of a feat."

"I _feel_  better." Minhyuk admitted, sitting up so he could stretch his arms above his head. "I didn't even realize I wasn't feeling 100% but now I feel like I could do anything."

Jinjin hummed. "I thought that mix might help you out. I never caught your name?"

"Park Minhyuk." He introduced himself, offering the man a smile as he turned toward him. 

The corner of Jinjin's mouth twitched slightly and it seemed like realization crossed his features before it was schooled back into a polite smile. "Hmm, be careful who you give your full name too around here, Minhyuk." His voice was soft, with a hint of a warning to it but Minhyuk didn't understand. "But, no worries with me!" He assured, brightening up once again. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Minhyuk shook his head and reached for his bag, shuffling around in it to find his wallet. "Just what I owe you."

Jinjin made a noise of understanding and went off the the bar where he stuffed Minhyuk's used bottle away and rang him up on the small register placed on the corner of the bar. Wanting to be helpful, Minhyuk got to his feet, tucking his bag over his shoulder and stepped over to Jinjin. The man smiled at him as he paid for his drink and he was surprised to find it to be rather cheap for something so good. He wasn't going to complain, however, and left a little extra for Jinjin for being so kind to him. 

"I'll see you again." Minhyuk offered as he left, making Jinjin grin all the more and wave enthusatiscly at him. 

"We look forward to it!"

The outside heat wasn't so unbareable anymore when Minhyuk stepped outside and he inhaled the fresh forest air in a deep breath. There was something nice buzzing through his system and he vaguely wondered what was in that drink to make him feel so _good._  He had only spent perhaps a half hour or so in the shop and yet he felt like he spent hours relaxing until he was re-energized. As he stepped onto the dirt path, he noticed Eunwoo at the bay window with a cloth in hand, cleaning the already sparkling glass. Eunwoo noticed him as he stepped down and gave him another warm smile. 

"See you again, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk nodded his head in agreement, gave him a smile and took off down the path, a slight skip in his step. 

When he asked Bin later that night about the shop in the middle of the forest, Bin assured him there was no such thing. Happy to prove his friend wrong, Minhyuk promised to take him along sometime because he was sure to go back soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have the beginning of Minhyuk's adventure! This is my first time writing an Astro focused story so bare with me. I have written MJ as a main character before but this is the first time I'm writing Rocky and honestly, I'm really enjoying how his character is coming out in the rest of the story. I hope you will as well! MJ will come into the story in a few chapters and I'm pretty excited about that! The tags spoil a little bit but well, it seemed important to do so you already have a rough idea what's going on but poor Minhyuk will be lost for a little while!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and/or comment and let me know what you thought! Honestly they mean so much to a writer and they will keep me going considering this fic is only less than halfway finished! I have about 9 chapters written and a plan for about 20 total so leaving me comments will keep inspiring me to continue writing, so thank you in advance!
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when I'll update? I'm aiming for once or twice a week seeing as I have 9 chapters done already but that will depend on how well the rest of the writing goes, so please be patient! Next chapter we learn more about Jinjin, Eunwoo and D.Cafe.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you soon!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far!

Finding the shop, Minhyuk learned, was not as easy of a task as he first assumed. He couldn't remember what turns he had taken the first time to lead him down the right path and the more he walked, the more he started to think he would never find the place. But he found the less he thought about it, the easier it was for his heart to choose the right path and take him toward the shop. He was always so happy to see the bright pink and white shop front and sometimes it seemed like the shop was just as happy to see him. 

It didn't take much for Minhyuk to become a regular because the shop was warm and welcoming and the people who worked there always remembered his name. 

Eunwoo was a kind man, with a pretty smile and a bubbling laugh. He was always so happy to see Minhyuk's pretty face, as he liked to say. He seemed surprised every time Minhyuk showed up, like he was unsure if he would keep coming back but was always so happy when he did. Eunwoo was the face of the shop, sticking outside most of the time to catch any passerbys and usher them into the shop. Minhyuk could understand why a man with a pretty face like Eunwoo was their mascot. He could easily flirt his way into getting anyone into the shop and he had no qualms using his assets to do so. 

Jinjin was a thoughtful, bright young man with a wide smile and a soothing voice. He always knew what Minhyuk needed without being asked and whatever was in those drinks had to be made by an angel because they were absolute heaven. It was his job to take care of the customers once Eunwoo had lured them inside and he did so with smooth actions and warm conversation. He was a pleasant person to be around and Minhyuk could see why people came back not just for the drinks and treats, but for the men who worked there. 

Minhyuk usually came around the same time every couple of days, unless he was more stressed out than normal, and the shop was never too busy. He did come during a lunch hour once because he had the time and he was pleasantly surprised to see the small shop absolutely packed with customers. They seemed to do well for themselves depending on the time but Minhyuk liked coming in the late afternoon, just before dinner because it was more quiet and he could enjoy himself a little bit more. He kept meaning to bring Bin with him but they both had busy schedules so it was hard to set up a time to head out together. It was alright though. He'd bring Bin with him one day. 

From what Minhyuk could tell, the shop only had two employees because every time he showed up, there were only Eunwoo and Jinjin. They did their jobs well but Minhyuk couldn't help but wonder if they ever got any free time because the shop was open everyday from morning till night. They never complained though and seemed to love their jobs very much and he figured that was all that mattered. 

Minhyuk became a regular at D.Cafe and even though the shop was a bit out of the way, he loved taking the time to visit when he could. 

* * *

Minhyuk watched as Jinjin's fingers tapped slightly against the counter with the soft beat of the pop song floating around them because it was just the two of them in the shop and he had nothing else to watch that caught his interest. His lips were wrapped around his straw, sipping at the mostly navy blue drink Jinjin had prepared for him that day. He still couldn't describe the taste but he found the orange was his favorite though he really liked the navy blue one as well. Both effected him differently so he drank the orange one most because it always lifted his spirits and helped him feel more energized. But today Jinjin had insisted on mostly navy with a splash of orange and since the man had yet to be wrong, Minhyuk agreed. 

Eunwoo was no where to be seen when Minhyuk showed up but he didn't think much of it. This was only perhaps his fifth or sixth visit to the shop so there was a lot he was still learning. Jinjin liked to make conversation with him about what he was doing at school or how his day was but currently, they were settled in a comfortable silence while Jinjin went over a clipboard filled with words Minhyuk couldn't make out. 

Suddenly, the door beside the bar opened and Minhyuk glanced over to see Eunwoo duck his head and escape through the dark doorway. He looked perfect as he always did but there was a slight downward curl to his mouth and Minhyuk couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. Noticing him almost instantly, that frown was gone from Eunwoo's lips, replaced with a smile and he shut the door carefully behind himself. 

"Minhyuk! Hello."

"Hey, Eunwoo." He twisted around on the stool he was sitting on behind the bar to face the man better. "What's up?" 

Eunwoo hummed and shrugged one shoulder. "I'm doing well, and you?"

"Pretty good." He placed his half empty bottle down on the counter and curled his hands around the bottom of the stool, kicking his feet almost childishly but he was comfortable. "Better now that I'm here."

"Rough day?" Eunwoo asked, sounding concerned as he stepped up to him, leaning against the counter to give him his full attention. Eunwoo was kind, always willing to give the person he was speaking to every ounce of attention he had. It was weird as first but Minhyuk didn't mind it so much anymore. He was nice to talk to, like Jinjin. 

Minhyuk crinkled his nose and pursed his lips while he gave a shrug. "It wasn't too bad but I've been struggling with this choreo I've been working on for school and I'm frustrated."

Eunwoo eyed his drink with an understanding smile and reached over to pat his shoulder gently. "Navy should help."

"I'm starting to feel better." He agreed.

"What kind of mood is he in?" Jinjin asked suddenly, raising his head from the clipboard he was holding, his gaze locked on Eunwoo. "I have something to go over with him and he has an appointment soon."

Something crossed Eunwoo's pretty features, something like sadness, before he let out a soft sigh. "I wouldn't bother him right now."

Minhyuk glanced between them in confusion but knew whoever they were talking about probably wasn't his business so he went back to sipping his drink. 

"He has an appointment." Jinjin murmured, an eyebrow raised but Eunwoo just shrugged at him. 

"He's ready but other than that he doesn't want to be bothered. He's trying out something new. I don't really know what he's doing but let's not bother him, okay Jinjin?" His smile was warm and a little too bright. 

Jinjin just sighed and waved a hand at him in understanding. "Fine. Later then." His mood brightened as he tucked the clipboard away and turned to Minhyuk with a smile, folding his arms on the counter. "Feeling better?"

Minhyuk swallowed the mouthful of liquid and nodded, placing the bottle back down. "My head is starting to feel a little more clear."

"If you have anything specific you're having issues with, just let me know and we can figure something out. There's nothing we can't help with but if it's something specific, we might need to order something just for you."

Minhyuk furrowed his brow in confusion. "Order something?"

Eunwoo hummed and pushed away from the counter to eye up the sweets display. "These might help too, you never know. Some people react better to solid food than liquid."

Minhyuk hummed and tapped his drink with his finger. "This is fine for now. It does wonders, honestly."

"Oh! She's here!" Eunwoo exclaimed suddenly and hurried for the door. He fixed his appearance quickly before he opened the door and slipping out of the shop, looking calm and collected even when he had looked panicked for a minute before hand. Both Jinjin and Minhyuk snickered at him in amusement. 

"I just want to make sure you know we can help with anything you're struggling with." Jinjin continued, tilting his head at him. "You can always call if you can't make it in too." He twisted around to snatch up something that he then offered to Minhyuk. It was a business card from the look for it with the D.Cafe logo on it, a pretty little rainbow and a phone number. Minhyuk took it carefully between his fingers to look it over. 

"We have customers who are sick or struggling call all the time and we can whip up something specific just for them. We deliver for secial cases. I just wanted to share that with you."

Minhyuk hummed and smiled warmly, tucking the card away into his wallet for safe keeping. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The entrance door opened once again and Eunwoo stepped inside with his arm around the shoulders of a young girl. She looked to be high school age, with long hair and a pretty face but she was dressed all in black and didn't appear all that happy. Eunwoo had her tucked up close to his side, bent down to talk softly with her and the concern was evident on his face. She looked sad, her eyes swollen and red from possible crying and Minhyuk looked away respectfully. Eunwoo led her to the door beside the bar and they both disappeared inside. Was she the appointment they spoke of?

"Is it hard with just the two of you?" Minhyuk asked, glancing at the closed door before drifiting his eyes to Jinjin. "Unless there's other employees I haven't seen?"

"Nope, just me and Eunwoo." Jinjin answered cheerfully shifting to grab a cloth and a glass to clean it. "Well, there's MJ but he's not really an 'employee'. Plus he's rarely ever on the floor which is why you've yet to see him."

Minhyuk glanced at the door. "MJ?"

Jinjin hummed and focused on his cleaning of the glass. "He's the magic behind all of this. He makes everything, the drinks and the treats."

"He _makes_  it all?" He asked, his voice a surprised gasp.

"He sure does. He's talented." Jinjin sounded proud and the smile on his lips was more than fond. "He stays locked up in his office most of the day working on new things and new treats but you have him to thank for what makes you feel better."

"Huh." Minhyuk grunted in surprise and took another sip of his drink. "So he makes everything?"

"Owns the place too."

"And it's just the three of you?"

"Yup." Jinjin confirmed. "But we don't really need more than that. Between me and Eunwoo we have the front covered and MJ has everything else. He's been doing this a long time. And if you ever need something special, he's the one to help you out."

"That's pretty cool." Minhyuk mused, kicking his feet slightly as he sat on the stool. "Think I'll meet him sometime since I keep coming back?"

Jinjin let out a laugh and nodded, his eyes twinkling when he glanced up at him. "I have no doubt you will."

Minhyuk couldn't tell what that look meant, not in the slightest, so he just smiled in return and nodded his head. He couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious MJ who made all the drinks that helped Minhyuk feel better. He couldn't say what it was exactly about the drink that helped improve his mood but there was definitely something special about them and Minhyuk wondered if that made MJ the angel from heaven who made the heavenly drinks. He could only ponder on this as he sipped his drink, glancing at the closed door every so often in his own curiousness. Who was MJ? What did he look like? What did he sound like? Was he cute like his shop or was he handsome like Eunwoo? Was he older or younger? And would Minhyuk get a chance to tell him the drinks he made were simply devine and he loved them? He sure hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short because spliting up 30k worth of words into chapters is a little hard so sorry about that. Have this chapter to make up for it!

Minhyuk didn't even notice when the practice room started to thin out because he was too focused on this particular part of his choreo that he was having issues with. Transitions were never an easy thing to do and he couldn't seem to get his arms to do exactly what he wanted them to do in the short two second period he had. He watched himself in the wall length mirror with hawk-like eyes as he went over the section time and time again to figure out where he was going wrong. It wasn't a hard move at all. He was just struggling with making it look flowy instead of tight, like he was used to. His theme was important after all and the mix of hard and soft was something he desperately wanted to portray properly. 

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, the sound barely a gasp as he dropped into a squat for a short break. He ripped the snapback off his head and tugged his fingers through his sweaty dark brown hair. They caught on a few knots but he paid it little mind, glaring at himself in the mirror because he couldn't fucking figure this out. His limbs were starting to vibrate as he sat there and he realized perhaps he had been moving much too long. He could feel the familiar feeling of numbness and that wasn't a good feeling. 

"Minhyuk." The soft feminine voice made his head snap up and he wasn't surprised to see his teacher giving him a sympathic understanding look. "You're doing well." She strolled up to him casually, her long pony tail swaying as she moved. "It's getting late though. I think you should start fresh tomorrow."

He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to stick around for a while longer until he figured out what he was doing wrong but he knew better than that. College taught him that not everything can be fixed with brute force. Sometimes he needed to take a step back, breathe and come back to it later. So he dropped his head in a nod and stuck his snapback on his head, keeping his long bangs off his sweaty forehead before getting to his feet. His thighs protested the movement and he could tell he really pushed himself to his limits today. He needed a long hot shower and a good nights sleep then maybe he would feel better tomorrow. He only had one class to deal with and then he could spend the rest of the day in the studio.

After gathering all of his things into his bag, Minhyuk bid his teacher farewell and left the performance building. It wasn't too late, he was happy to discover. The sun was still in the sky though it was dipping down with each passing minute. A quick glance at his phone told him it was nearly seven and he had a few missed messages from Bin asking about dinner. He replied to those as quickly as he could so his friend didn't worry and then he stuffed his phone away to begin his treck home, cutting through the familiar park even though his worn legs protested. 

His body wasn't very happy with him and Minhyuk didn't blame it. He had learned his limits years ago but he still liked to push them just a bit because he felt he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't _try._  The end of the year showcase stress was really starting to pile up on his shoulders and he still had exams to worry about. He was working hard to get his choreo on a level he was proud of before he had to worry about studying extra hard for his exams but he wasn't sure if he was going to accomplish that. He had to dedicate all of his time to studying in just a short week and he wasn't sure if his choreo would be down by them. It both worried him and stressed him out. He liked to think he handled stress pretty well but according to Bin, stress turned him into some walking zombie that he didn't like. It wasn't like Minhyuk could help it. He wasn't going to slack off because he was feeling tired but maybe he _could_  take a little better care of himself. He was going home hours before he felt like it so that was progress. If his teacher hadn't come up to him, he'd still be in the studio working his ass off until he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers any more. 

He needed food, a shower and sleep. He wasn't sure sleep would come because it had been evading him for the past few days but he could try. Sometimes his brain didn't like to shut up long enough for him to get some proper sleep and he wasn't sure what to do about that. He tried all of Bin's home remedies and not a single one worked so he was left with surviving on three to four hours of sleep a night and it was starting to drain him. He could feel it in the sluggish motions of his limbs and the hectic chaos his mind was almost 24/7. He knew he would be fine once the school year came to a close but until then, he prayed his hair didn't fall out from all the stress. He liked his hair damnit. 

When the welcoming sight of D.Cafe came into view, Minhyuk wasn't even surprised. His feet liked to take him where ever they wanted while his mind roamed and he found that to be the easiest way to find the shop anyway. He could never find the place when he was actually trying to but if he took a deep breath and let his toughts wonder, his feet always managed to bring him exactly where he wanted to go. It was a strange thing but he tried not to think too hard about it. 

He could feel his thighs screaming in relief at the thought of getting to rest for a little while and Minhyuk moved toward the front of the store without much thought. It was getting late but they were still open and though he'd never been there so late, he didn't think it would matter. Hopefully they weren't busy because he was looking forward to the peace and quiet he usually got from the pretty little shop. He did notice the few little lamps hanging by the door were lit since the sun would set soon and he smiled fondly as he pushed open the door and slipped inside. 

They weren't busy, he was happy to see. In fact, he was the only one there and Jinjin glanced up at the little bell above the door ringing from behind the bar. He looked surprised for a moment, his eyes widening and his lips parting before a grin spread across his face and he lifted his hand in greeting. 

"Minhyuk! Welcome back."

"Hey." Minhyuk greeted, his voice a soft sound as he shuffled into the shop toward Jinjin. He noticed the man was busy cleaning bottles from the day and Eunwoo was no where to be seen. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"No worries." Jinjin assured him, patting at the bar in invitation and Minhyuk didn't need to be told twice. He plopped down on one of the stools and nearly collapsed, folding his arms on the bar counter to bury his head in. Jinjin made a soft surprised sound and there was the sound of glass clicking together as Minhyuk tried to prevent his head from pounding. Maybe all that walking after practice was a bad idea. "Oh, you seem exhausted."

Minhyuk made a noise in agreement. "I pushed myself too hard today."

Jinjin started to hum so Minhyuk tilted his heaad enough to peer up at the blond man. He was tapping a finger against his chin in thought and then a bright look crossed his features as he snapped his fingers. "I have just the thing." He twisted around so Minhyuk watched him move about, collecting a few things that he had never seen before. He assumed the man was making him a drink which he was more than fine with so he dropped his head back into his folded arms and closed his eyes. A drink would be nice. They always made him feel pretty good and Jinjin always knew what he needed without being told. It was a gift really. 

Minhyuk felt his body start to relax from the peaceful atmosphere of the shop and listened to the soft clinking of whatever Jinjin was doing. He heard a door open after a moment but didn't have the strength to lift his head. He assumed it was either another customer or Eunwoo but the sound came from somewhere close so maybe it was the door beside the bar. 

"Hmm, is he alive?"

Definitely Eunwoo. Jinjin chuckled softly at the man's question and Minhyuk felt movement near him before a cool hand was on his shoulder. "Long day." Jinjin answered for him and Minhyuk was grateful. 

"Ah." Eunwoo made a sympathetic noise. "Feel better soon, Minhyuk." His hand was cool but comforting as it rubbed over his aching shoulder blades. He was such a friendly and comforting guy. 

"Thanks." He mumbled into the fabric his mouth was buried in. 

Eunwoo patted his head before pulling his hands back to himself and Minhyuk heard him shifting to lean against the bar counter. "He left for the day. Something about returning to collect ingredients." His voice was soft, pleasant, as he spoke to Jinjin. "Who knows when he'll be back."

"He has orders to finish." Jinjin pointed out with a soft sigh. 

"You know he'll do them." Eunwoo assured and Minhyuk figured they were talking about the elusive MJ who Minhyuk had yet to see a lick of. "He always does."

Jinjin made a few grumbling noises under his breath. "You would think for a man who spends all of his time helping these people, he would spend more time actually _interacting_ with them." There was a moment of silence, filled with the soft clinking of glass before Eunwoo hummed in agreement. "Ah, whatever, he'll come around when he feels like it. Here you go, Minhyuk." He glanced up at the sound of his name to find Jinjin smiling warmly at him as he placed a glass on the counter in front of him. "This should help."

It wasn't a bottle, like he was used to but a decent sized glass cup. Inside was a swirl of all the colors they offered. Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Green, Navy and Purple. It was a pretty looking drink with chunks of glistening ice floating about and a curled red straw. Minhyuk sat up straighter to tug the glass closer to himself and murmured a thank you before taking a sip. He wasn't sure what to expect from the taste but he was definitely surprised to find how it exploded against his tongue. He jerked back in surprise and glanced down at the drink before leveling Jinjin with his shocked expression. 

"Good, right?" Jinjin wiggled his eyebrows, a cocky smirk on his lips as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's a little extra energizing. At least enough to get you home. And hopefully it'll stop your limbs feeling like jello."

Minhyuk wasn't sure how Jinjin knew what is limbs felt like but he was suddenly too thirsty to question it. He sipped at the drink, savoring the cool tartness against his tongue and throat. Again, he couldn't describe the taste. It was unlike anything he'd ever had before but it was most certainly delicious and the more he drank the more he could feel himself already starting to feel better. What in the world did MJ put in these things to make it work so quickly? Jinjin always assured him they were natural ingredients but Minhyuk had never heard of a natural ingredient that could boost his mood so quickly. It was almost like magic. 

"Ah, the color is coming back in your face." Eunwoo pointed out and Minhyuk looked at him for the first time since he arrived. He was smiling, as he usually was, but he also looked a little relieved to see he was feeling better. Minhyuk smiled around the straw at him, too busy sucking up the miracle liquid to stop. He probably looked a sight but neither of the other men seemed to fault him for it. "MJ's works are simply _magic_ , aren't they?"

There was something about Eunwoo's eyes when he said it that struck Minhyuk as odd. They almost glistened in a strange way and for a split second he was almost certain the coal black depths had changed color but that couldn't be. He brushed it off as he finished the drink quicker than he expected and sat back up, whiping his lips on the back of his hand. 

"Magic is a good word." Minhyuk agreed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar buzzing spreading out over his body. Already his mind felt clearer and his thighs weren't screaming. "I swear, this MJ guy is like an angel or something."

They both snickered softly at him and he glanced at them in confusion before Jinjin took his empty glass to clean it up. "I would pay to see his face when you tell him that."

Minhyuk perked a brow, seeing something pass between the two of them that he didn't understand before Eunwoo shrugged at him and pushed off the counter. "I think it's sweet." He added softly, giving Minhyuk a smile as he moved toward the front door. "I'm going to check on the flowers." He called to Jinjin, who nodded, before slipping out the door. 

"Feeling better?" Jinjin asked.

"Yeah." Minhyuk nodded enthusiastly, his feet kicking against the stool. 

"The effects shouldn't last too long so it won't hinder your sleep." Jinjin explained, his eyes focused on the glass he was cleaning. 

"Speaking of sleep." Minhyuk glanced around the shop just to have something to do so he wasn't staring at Jinjin. "Is there anything to help with that?"

"With sleep?"

Minhyuk hummed. "I can't sleep lately. I've tried everything Bin and I can think of but my brain just won't quiet down, you know? I've got exams coming up and there's this certian part of my choreo I'm really struggling with."

"You're stressed." Jinjin pointed out, glancing up at him with wide eyes. "That can cause lack of sleep. Hm, how do you feel about sweets?" He placed the glass down and shifted around the bar to stroll up to the display case of treats. "MJ has these cookies that will knock you right out."

"Seriously?" Minhyuk quickly hopped down from the stool to hurry over to him, peering at the multiple kinds of treats on display. "Will they make me groggy though? I hate that. It's why I won't take sleep meds."

"I don't think they will. I can't say for sure, I've never used them. But I have people that swear by them." Jinjin shifted around to the back of the case to open it up and Minhyuk noticed something interesting about the treats on display. None of them had actualy names. Instead there were emotions written on the little plaques beneath them. Happiness, Joyful, Passion, Sadness, Stress, Sleep and a bunch of others. It was almost like the drinks. "Do you prefer cookies or something softer? Like a cupcake?"

Minhyuk blinked in surprise as he scanned over the yummy looking treats. "Um, honestly whatever will work best. I love cupcakes but I'm kind of on a diet for the showcase."

"Diet?" Jinjin gasped, his eyebrows shooting up into his bangs. "Who told you you need to lose weight because they _lied_."

Minhyuk couldn't help the soft laugh that came from his throat. "Can you lie to yourself?"

"Yes. Yes you can." Jinjin stated, his lips pouting out as he reached for the tray of dark blue macarons labled 'sleep'. "One cookie should be enough but do you want more?"

"Probably two because if I come home with a treat and didn't get Bin one, he'll be upset."

Jinjin nodded in understanding and started wrapping up two of the cookes in a special pink tissue that he then stuffed into a white paper bag. On the front was a cartoon version of the shop and Minhyuk thought it was rather cute, the 'D.Cafe' logo rather large above the cartoon shop. "If this works, you can always come get more." He passed the bag to Minhyuk who took it with a soft smile. 

"You know I will. I should get going too." He followed Jinjin over to the register so he could pay for his drink and cookies, tipping the blond man as he always did. "Bin's waiting on me and he said something about pork for dinner."

"Ooh! Pork." Jinjin clapped his hands in excitement. "Sounds yummy. Have a good night then, Minhyuk! See you soon!"

"Take care, Jinjin. See you." He gave the man a wave before leaving the shop, cradling the paper bag in his hand carefully. Eunwoo wasn't anywhere to be seen when he stepped outside but he didn't think too much about it. He would greet the man the next time he saw him and so he continued for the stone path, a skip in his step considering he felt loads better than he had before.

* * *

"Minnie." Bin called from somewhere in the apartment and Minhyuk was busy brushing his teeth so he couldn't answer. He made a noise with his throat, hoping his roommate/best friend would hear it and judging by the footfalls he heard coming down the hallway, the man knew where he was. He was washing out the left over toothpaste in his mouth when Bin appeared in the open bathroom doorway, a small white paper bag in his hand. "Minnie, what are these?"

Minhyuk dabbed at his wet face with a soft towel before he turned around to see what Bin was talking about. He spotted the D.Cafe logo immediately and he made a happy noise, haven completely forgot about the cookies when he got home because dinner had been ready. "Cookies."

Bin's brow furrowed for a moment before he turned the bag so he could eye up the logo. "I thought you were on a diet? Not that you _need_  to be." Bin reminded him for the hundredth time. "Seriously, Minnine, you're in better shape than I am."

Minhyuk brushed his words off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. They're to help me sleep."

"Cookies? To help you sleep?" Bin didn't sound impressed. 

He let out a soft sigh and took the bag from his friends fingers carefully and led him back down the hallway toward the kitchen. "They're from that cafe I told you about. The one in Haisoo park. The one you _swear_ doesn't exist." He shook the bag in his friends face, showing off the logo with a snarky little smirk. "But it _does_  exist."

Bin crinkled his nose but his lips were curled in a soft smile because he was incapable of resisting Minhyuk when he was being cute. "I can't see how something filled with sugar could help you _sleep_."

"It's magic." Minhyuk said with a shrug, placing the bag on the kitchen counter so he could open it and dig out the tissue wrapped macarons. "Not really but I don't know what they're made out of. I know the drinks they make really help me out so I want to believe these will help too. Jinjin told me everything's natural and organic."

Bin shuffled up to his side and shifted to rest his chin on his shoulder as he unraveled the two macarons to show his friend. They were still the dark blue color he remembered and looked rather delicious. They _did_  look sweet but Minhyuk had hope for MJ's treats. Bin gave a few sniffs near his cheek and made a soft noise when Minhyuk offered him one. 

"I'm on a diet too, remember? The showcase is a few weeks away."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and twisted around to face his friend, holding the treat between them with a perked eyebrow. "I _bought_  this for you Binnie and you're not going to eat it?" It was a low trick, Minhyuk knew that. Bin had the biggest sweet tooth Minhyuk had ever seen and the man couldn't refuse food bought for him. It was impossible and judging by the soft glare he received, his trick had worked. Bin let out a heavy sigh, like he was being very put upon before taking the macaron delicately between his fingers. Minhyuk let out a noise of victory and twisted back around so he could free his own cookie. He left it on the delicate tissue paper so he could carry it to his room and move to toss the paper bag into the recycling. 

"It smells nice." Bin pointed out, bringing the cookie up to his nose to inhale the scent. "Like blueberries maybe? But not? Hm, interesting. What flavor is it?"

"Uh." Minhyuk blinked as he picked up his own cookie. "I'm not really sure."

Bin looked at him like he was offended for a moment before he brought the cookie to his mouth and took a bite. Minhyuk witnessed something very interesting then. Bin's expression went from slightly bland to brightening up like a fucking christmas tree. His eyes widened and sparkled, his nose flared and he paused in his chewing. He glaned down at the cookie like he'd never seen it before in his life and then continued chewing, staring at it like he was trying to speak with it. 

"Binnie?" Minhyuk ventured softly after his friend had swallowed the bite. 

Bin snapped his head up at him and his entire face was filled with wonder. "Minhyuk." He practically purred out the name before the stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth, chewing slowly so to savor the taste. 

Minhyuk snorted at his friend and cradled his own cookie to his chest. "Is it good?"

"Oh my god, Minnie." Bin practicaly moaned and rubbed his palms agains this cheeks as he chewed. "It's so _good_. I don't know what this taste is but it's the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth." Even his cheeks were flushed when he pulled his hands away and Minhyuk was doing his best to not burst into laughter. Bin had a knack for picking out the most delicious things so he had good taste buds. If he said something was delicious, it was bound to be the best thing Minyuk ever ate. He was excited to try his own cookie now. "Where did you get it again?"

"D.Cafe." Minhyuk stated, a smile tugging at his lips. "The place you said doesn't exist."

"Oh, oh, it must exist in heaven or something." Bin hummed to himself and finally swallowed the last bite. "You only bought two?"

"I wasn't sure if they'd be good or not." Minhyuk, being the good friend he was, offered his cookie to Bin with a warm smile. "Here, you can have mine."

"No. Nope." Bin shook his head firmly. "You bought them to help you sleep and you _must_  taste how amazing it is."

Minhyuk laughed brightly at his friend as he nodded in understanding. "If you insist."

"This cafe. You _have_  to take me there." Bin looked excited for a moment even though his eyes were starting to droop and look a little sleepy.

"I've been trying to get you to go with me for weeks."

"Well consider me convinced!" Bin clapped his hands together before reaching out to give Minhyuk half of a hug. "We'll go tomorrow. I'm free after three."

Minhyuk pursed his lips for a minute. "I was going to practice most of the afternoon."

Bin made a soft whining noise and nuzzled into his friend's hair. "You can practice later, Minnie."

Just like how Bin couldn't resist Minhyuk's smile, Minhyuk couldn't say no to his friend when he was being sweet. "Fine, fine. We'll go tomorrow. Meet me outside the performance building at three?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bin grinned at him, bright and lovely before he covered his mouth from a yawn. "Hm, maybe those work. I'm pretty tired all of a sudden. Goodnight, Minnie." He gave his friend a pat on the head before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Night, Binnie." Minhyuk called, feeling amused as he switched off the kitchen light. He checked to make sure their apartment door as locked and all the lights were off before he went into his own room, shutting the door behind quietly. Thanks to whatever drink Jinjin made him his mood was greatly lifted and the pork Bin made just added on top of that. His veins were still buzzing with a bit of energy but he was hoping the cookie would help that. 

He noticed how messy his room was starting to get since he had little time to clean it lately and he made a mental note to clean it tomorrow when they came back from the cafe. It was mainly clothes that needed to be washed and he shoved it all to the side so he could plop down on his bed. He was already dressed in a loose shirt and boxers to sleep on and he eyed up the macaron for a little bit before he figured it was time to eat it. It wasn't too late, just barely past eleven but he was tired and had to get up early so the more sleep he could get the better.

Bin was right; it did smell like blueberries a little bit. But when Minhyuk sunk his teeth into the soft cookie, he found it didn't taste like blueberries. In fact, it didn't taste like anything he had ever tasted before but he wasn't all that surprised. It was sweet, yes, but not so overwhelmingly sweet that it made his teeth ache. No, it was just the right amount of sweet with a fruity flavor he couldn't place. The cookie practically melted in his mouth and he almost wished it was bigger when he popped the rest in his mouth. It was a two bite cookie for sure but maybe even a one bite cookie for someone like Bin. Either way, it was as delicious as he expected and he plopped back onto his back with a soft moan. It was _so good_. 

If this MJ guy made the drinks and the cookies then he sure was talented. Like, wow, really talented. Minhyuk recalled so many colorful treats to pick from and he wondered how one person managed to keep the shop fully stocked. No wonder he never left his office. He had to be so busy making all these things and even coming up with new recipes. Minhyuk wanted to tell MJ to his face how much he enjoyed his treats but he wasn't sure if he would ever get the chance. 

Somewhere between day dreaming about what type of person MJ was and what he needed to do tomorrow, Minhyuk fell into a deep peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there ~ Thanks for the support!!!!

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Bin's voice was slightly loud in the quiet of the forest and Minhyuk nearly tripped over his own feet. 

"Sort of." Minhyuk answered honestly, glancing around the area before shifting his gaze to Bin. "It's not an easy place to find."

"Then maybe you should pay attention?" Bin offered helpfully, motioning to the next fork in the road. "Honestly, I didn't even know there were stone paths back here. I've never even seen one. I have no clue where we are."

"It's easier to find the less attention I pay to it." Minhyuk admitted softly, earning a strange look from his friend. "Look, okay, I know it sounds weird but it's true. When I try to find the shop, I get lost but when I stop focusing and let my feet take me, I always find it. So trust me."

"I'll trust you to the ends of the universe, you know that Minnie." Bin sounded soft but still concerned. He went quiet though, which was all Minhyuk needed him to do. Bin remained by his side as they walked, finally relaxing after a few minutes and enjoying the sounds of the forest as they strolled. Minhyuk let his mind drift to the choreo he finally nailed that day while waiting for Bin and he was so proud of himself. He couldn't wait to tell Jinjin because he knew the man was concerned for him.

Minhyuk wasn't surprised when they hit a dirt path a handful of minutes later. A soft smile came to his lips as he twisted around and waited for Bin to join him. Those brown eyes were large as he stepped onto the dirt path and immediately turned his attention to the shop front. He let out a gasp and bounced on his heels. 

"It's so _cute_." He whispered and Minhyuk tried not to tell his friend he told him so. 

Eunwoo was out front of the shop already, bent down to tend to the flowers beside the steps. Minhyuk flashed Bin a smile before he started walking, knowing his friend would follow along. Eunwoo twisted toward them when he heard footsteps and his face lit up when he spotted them. 

"Minhyuk!" He greeted with that pretty smile of his while he stood up straight and turned toward them. "Hello! How are you today?" His gaze lingered on Bin for a moment, a silent question before it shifted back to Minhyuk. 

"I'm good. Great actually." He tucked his arm around Bin to bring his friend closer. "Eunwoo this is my friend Bin. Binnie, this is Eunwoo, he works here."

Bin seemed a little struck by how beautiful the other man was just like Minhyuk had been the first time he saw him. He tried to hide his laughter by biting his lower lip and nudging his friend. Bin jerked up and quickly bowed his head politely, earning a bow in return from Eunwoo. 

"N-Nice to meet you." Bin muttered out.

"Pleasure." Eunwoo's smile was as bright as always. "It's nice to finally meet the 'Bin' Minhyuk talks about."

"Ah, yeah, he's been trying to bring me here for a while. And well, here I am." Bin shrugged with a smile and he could tell his friend was already relaxing in the comfortable atmosphere. 

"I, for one, am glad he finally convinced you." Eunwoo's smile was sweet but there was a twinkle in his eye that made Minyuk want to snicker. Eunwoo was a natural flirt, didn't even realize he was during it and yet Bin's cheeks were already flushing slightly. It was something his friend was going to have to get used to. "You look much better than yesterday." Eunwoo stated with his gaze landing on Minhyuk. "I'm relieved."

Bin glanced between them before leveling Minhyuk with a stern stare. "What does that mean?"

Minhyuk ducked his head and quickly slipped passed them for the door to the shop. "Nothing, Binnie, It means nothing. I'm going to say hi to Jinjin!" He quickly slipped inside before Bin could stop him and shut the door. He wasn't in the mood for another lecture about taking care of himself from Bin. 

The shop wasn't empty so Minhyuk held in his laughter as he made his way toward the bar where Jinjin was busy speaking with another customer. He did notice his arrival, shooting him a quick smile before turning his attention back to the pink haired male propped up against the counter. Being polite, Minhyuk settled down on a stool quietly, knowing Bin would follow him inside at some point if Eunwoo didn't convince him to do so anyway. 

"I'll make sure to tell Myungjun you stopped by." He caught Jinjin saying and he tried not to listen in but they were right beside him and it was hard not to. 

"Tell him to call Yoongi sometime." The pink haired man spoke softly, his voice light like a summer's breeze. "If I have to sit through Kihyun blowing up one more potion I'm going to pull out my hair."

"Now, we can't have that." Jinjin laughed softly, reaching out to gently pet soft strands of pink in a familiar manner. "He can't be that bad, hm? Have patience, Jihoon."

Jihoon snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back from the counter to run a hand through his hair. "You don't live with the prick. He nearly blew a hole in our kitchen yesterday. Tell Myungjun I'll personally kick his ass if he doesn't call because he's our last hope."

Jinjin did his best to hold back his snickers and nodded. "I'll be sure to let him know. He is slightly terrified of you so that might work."

"Yeah, I know." Jihoon flashed a toothy grin before stepping back from the counter. "I'll be back if Yoongi doesn't hear from him. I don't think he wants that." He rolled his shoulders before giving Jinjin a slight wave that was happily returned. 

"Take care, Jihoon. Tell the others hi for me."

"Will do." Just as he was leaving, Eunwoo and Bin entered so Minhyuk turned his attention back to Jinjin who was smiling at him. 

"Hello Minhyuk. You look much better today."

"Thanks. I feel pretty good. I managed to work out that kink in my choreo so." He shrugged but couldn't keep the proud grin off his face that Jinjin happily returned. 

"That's great! How about something yummy to celebrate, hm?"

"Please. Ah, Bin," He motioned his friend over who shuffled toward them, glancing around the shop in slight awe as he sat down beside Minhyuk. "This is Jinjin, Jinjin this is my friend Bin I told you about."

Jinjin's face lit up at the name and he bowed his head. "Minhyuk's talked about you often."

"You too." Bin said with a smile, bowing his head as well. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Something yummy for both of you then?"

"Sounds good, Jinjin." Minhyuk agreed so the blond grinned at them and twisted around to start preparing something for them to drink. 

"This place is fantastic." Bin murmured softly so not to disturb the few other customers sitting around the cafe. "It's a little out of the way but it's very pretty here."

"I told you." Minhyuk stated with a grin. 

"I take it those cookies helped you?" Jinjin questioned over his shoulder, too busy pouring colored liquid into bottles to turn to them fully. 

Bin made an excited noise and Minhyuk laughed softly. "I have two things to say about those cookies." Minhyuk stated, noticing Eunwoo step up to them to listen as well. "One," he raised a finger, "I swear they were definitely made by the hands of an angel because I've never tasted something so amazing in my entire lifetime."

"I second that." Bin agreed, nodding firmly and earning a soft laugh from Eunwoo.

"Secondly," Minhyuk continued as he lifted another finger in a V shape, "I passed out almost immediately and had the best sleep I've had in maybe years. It was the good kind of sleep too where I woke up feeling refreshed and not at all groggy. I've felt amazing all day because of it. Seriously, You have to tell MJ his treats are gifts from heaven."

Jinjin couldn't seem to hold in his laughter anymore and it burst forth in a serious of frothy giggles. Eunwoo chuckled behind his hand as well and Minhyuk glanced between them in confusion before Jinjin finally spoke up. "Ah, He really needs to hear you say that to his face."

"He's never here." Minhyuk pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would totally tell him to his face."

"You're embarrassing." Bin chuckled, patting his friend's back. "Who is this MJ anyway? He makes these treats?"

Eunwoo nodded and leaned over to answer him, settled on the counter on Bin's other side. "He owns D.Cafe and he's perhaps the most talented baker I know." He nodded his head at the treats display case and Bin's face lit up like it was christmas. He quickly slipped off his stool and followed Eunwoo over to the display case so the man could explain to him what was what eagerly. 

"Here we are." Jinjin said cheerfuly, placing two full bottles on the table. The one in front of Minhyuk was mostly orange again with a swirl of red and navy while the one for Bin was almost strictly yellow with a little bit of light blue. 

"Thanks, Jinjin." Minhyuk smiled at him as he wrapped his fingers around the bottle and brought it close to sip from. It was delicious as always and he wondered what Bin's would taste like and if he'd like it. He was too busy drooling over the treats though and Minhyuk was sure the man would cave and buy himself something because it was too hard to resist. 

"Truth be told," Jinjin started as he leaned his elbows on the counter, giving Minhyuk his full atttention, "MJ is _always_  here." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he motioned to the door near the bar. "If we're open, MJ's more than likely in there. It's his kitchen and office. But," he pointed a finger to the ceiling, "He also lives upstairs."

Minhyuk swallowed a gulp of liquid hard and glanced up at the ceiling. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. He's always here unless he's gone looking for ingredients. Usually he'll send Eunwoo for that but sometimes he likes going on his own. He's always so busy so he doesn't come out here often and when he does, he's in a rush for some reason or another." Jinjin sighed softly and glanced at the door wistfully. "He prefers to be alone most of the time but he's such a great person, Eunwoo and I think it's a shame."

"I can understand him being so busy all the time."

"He's not as busy as he makes it seem." Jinjin mused, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand and leveling Minhyuk with a thoughtful gaze. "He just pretends he's busy so we don't bug him and make him be social."

"Is he shy?" Minhyuk asked softly.

Jinjin crinkled his nose for a moment before shrugging one shoulder. "I wouldn't say that. He's actually really great with people. Bright and warm and bubbly but..." He trailed off, humming under his breath as he thought and then he stood up straight and Minhyuk noticed Bin and Eunwoo making their way back over. "Since those cookies helped, are you interested in more? They don't have any long term effects."

Minhyuk realized the subject was changed because Bin had arrived and whatever Jinjin was about to say must not be for his ears. He was still a stranger to them after all, even if he were Minhyuk's friend. 

"What an interesting place." Bin pondered aloud, sounding more than amused as he sat down beside Minhyuk and eyed up the drink Jinjin made him. "For me?" Jinjin nodded at the question and Bin reached forward to cup the bottle between his palms and bring the straw to his mouth. Judging by the look on his face, he greatly enjoyed the taste and Minhyuk couldn't help but smile at him. 

"With all the stress we've been under, I think we could use some more of those cookies." Minhyuk stated, turning his attention to Jinjin.

"Well, you're in luck!" Jinjin clapped his hands and walked behind the treats display case. "MJ just made a fresh batch." He hummed to himself as he started wrapping up the cookies for them and put them in a familiar white paper bag. 

"What does the D stand for?" Bin asked aloud, his eyes locked on the logo above the sode taps, outlined in a pretty rainbow hue. Minhyuk had never thought to even ask but now that Bin had, he was curious to know as well. 

"Dream." Jinjin answered, focusing on his task at hand. "The idea MJ had was making a place where peoples dreams can come true. Dream Cafe was a bit of a mouthful and not everyone can pronounce the english words too well and so D.Cafe it became."

"Where dreams come true." Bin mumbled around his straw. 

"MJ wants to help people." Eunwoo spoke softly, his voice holding a sea of emotion that Minhyuk couldn't pick up on. His eyes drifted to the closed door and Minhyuk looked as well. "There's nothing more in the world that he wants to do other than help people. He can make peoples dreams come true in this place with the things he makes with his bare hands. It's kind of amazing, isn't it?"

"He sounds like a very special person." Bin hummed. 

"He's very special." Jinjin stated firmly as he came back over to them with the paper bag packed full. "Now if only we could get him out of his room so you could say that to his face and maybe he'll believe it." The smile on his face was anything but happy and Minhyuk wondered why MJ would think he wasn't special. The things he made with his hands were getting Minhyuk through the last stressful weeks of college and he would drop to his knees in thanks to the man because of it. How could he think he wasn't special? It boggled Minhyuk's mind. Obviously Eunwoo and Jinjin thought MJ was special and Minhyuk was sure there were plenty of other customers who agreed.  

"How could he think he's not special?" The words fell from Minhyuk's lips without much thought. "Not only are his treats delicious but they actually _help_. I haven't been this happy since I moved to Seoul and its all because of his treats. The drinks always manage to lift my mood and wow, that macaron was made by an angel, I swear it. It was like he took dust from the stars and fluff from the clouds to create the most perfect treat and I could eat them forever. He's a freaking angel and he needs to know I appreciate his hard work."

When Minhyuk glanced up, there were three sets of surprised eyes on him and he realized he had been rambling aloud. Heat flared up the back of his neck and he ducked his head, letting out an embarrassed laugh as he rubbed his hands together in his lap. 

"I believe it's moondust actually." Eunwoo mused, his lips twitching up into a smile. "But you were close."

Minhyuk couldn't tell if the man was teasing him or not but his smile was bright without any hint of such a thing. He could only stare in confusion before Jinjin broke the quiet with a soft clearing of his throat. 

"It's really nice that you feel so strongly about it, Minhyuk." Jinjin assured him, his smile fond. 

"It's just really nice to find something that fills that little hole that formed when I left home, you know? I don't know. I don't know how to explain it." Minhyuk pursed his lips at himself because he was unable to probaly put into words what he was feeling. All he knew was he had a strong urge to tell MJ to his face how much he appreciated the things he made and all the hard work that no doubt went into them. 

"I think we get it." Bin assured him, rubbing a hand over the curves of his back soothingly. 

"MJ would appreciate your thoughts." Eunwoo gave him one of his warm pretty smiles and Minhyuk's lips twitched up to return it, the slight frustration flooding out of his system rather quickly. "I know you'll get to tell him one day."

"No doubt." Jinjin agreed. "I'll drag his cute butt out here one day just for you, Minhyuk." 

They all laughed at Jinjin's words while Minhyuk assured him he didn't have to do that. It was a nice thought but Minhyuk wanted to meet MJ when the man was okay with it. He didn't want to force it. He could only hope that Eunwoo and Jinjin were relaying his words back to the man because he seemed nice and maybe they could be friends, like he was friends with Eunwoo and Jinjin. It was a nice thought that made something warm bundle in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll meet MJ soon~ Are you as excited as I am????
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a rather large project with the end game being Halloween so updates for this story might come a little more spread out. Forgive me! But once that story is done, this story will be the full focus!
> 
> Thanks for the support!!

He should have seen it coming in all honesty. He was working himself harder than he ever had because this was _college_  and it was different from high school. He never slacked off in high school but the work had been a little easier and he didn't feel as much pressure as he did now. He moved to a new city to follow his dreams. He left his friends and family behind to follow a dream he was determined to accomplish and thus he felt like he needed to prove himself. He couldn't afford anything but the best and sometimes that meant wearing himself down until he could barely lift his arms. 

Minhyuk knew it wasn't entirely all that healthy. He _tried_  to be healthy. He really did. He made sure to eat and drink as much water as possible and thanks to D.Cafe he was doing a lot better than before. But it was crunch time to get his choreo down perfectly and he spent more time in the studio than at the cafe. In fact, it had been days since he went to the cafe and it was effecting his body and mental state. He vaguely wondered if he was addicted to the drinks MJ made but it wasn't a thought that lingered long. 

He wasn't all that surprised when he woke up on a Thursday morning unable to breathe out of his nose. Minhyuk didn't get sick very often so when he did, it struck him like a pile of bricks and knocked him out of service for a few days. He was hopeful it would be a twenty-four hour thing but that was just his natural positive attitude kicking in. Stuffy nose, sore throat, weak limbs, slight fever. It was all signs of a cold from the changing weather and he was frustrated with it because he couldn't practice and he couldn't even study because he couldn't keep his eyes open for longer than a few minutes at a time. 

Bin was kind enough to get medicine for him but all that did was knock him out. Twenty-four hours was a pipe dream because come Friday afternoon, he was still as sick as ever and there wasn't much he could do about it. He missed a few classes but he had good friends who took notes for him about what would be on his upcoming exams. The weeked had arrived and Minhyuk fully intended to spent the entire time in bed with a few boxes of tissues and Netflix rolling on his laptop. 

But Minhyuk _hated_  being sick. There were so many things he needed to do. He needed to fine tune his choreo for the showcase. He needed to set out a study schedule for the upcoming week to ease himself into the full week of studying following after. He had two final papers to write, a room to clean and a mother to call. But any time he even looked at his laptop his vision went blurry and his mind was too foggy to think through a full sentence. He was screwed and he knew it. The only thing he could do was lay in bed and wait to get better. 

Minhyuk wasn't a fan of waiting. Not when he had _so much to do._

Letting out a weak sounding cough, Minhyuk rolled over to his side and curled up a little more, tugging his blankets with him to tuck them under his chin. He was both hot and cold so he tossed the blankets off his body a moment later. The cool air of the room was a relief on his flushed skin but it wasn't long before he started to shiver and he had to tug the blankets back on. He was only in a thin t-shirt and boxers, as he usually slept in, but they did nothing to help his strange change in tempurature. He was pretty sure his fever broke the night before but he was still feeling the lingering effects of it and he really wished it would just go away. 

He couldn't breathe out of his nose and he hated that. He took long deep breaths through his mouth and everytime he managed to blow his nose, well, it was gross. Not to mention, his throat felt like he had spent the past week doing nothing but screaming, raw and sore. He could speak but his voice was much deeper and raspier than he was used to and Bin couldn't help but laugh kindly at him everytime he spoke. Apparently his friend found his predicament a little funny and Minhyuk knew he had no one to blame but himself for not taking proper care of himself but damnit he was sick and he'd like a _little_  sympathy from his friend please. Bin _did_  feel bad enough to bring him medicine so he supposed it worked out anyway. 

Not that the medicine seemed to do much. It only made him feel more and more drowsy and though he knew sleep was probably best for him, he was almost tired of sleeping. His mind was too foggy to focus on one thing for too long but it liked to constantly remind him of all the things he _should_  be doing and he whined into his pillow, feeling sick and gross and downright miserable. 

He needed a drink. One of those color mixed sodas that Jinjin made for him because they always lifted his mood and made him feel better. He wasn't sure how it would work when he was sick but-

Minhyuk popped his head up suddenly, quickly wincing at the way it throbbed from the movement but he had a vague memory that popped into his head. He recalled Jinjin saying something about customers calling when they were sick to get something special to help them. He hadn't stopped by in a few days and he wondered if they were worried about him. Probably. Ah, maybe they would have something for his sick body and Minhyuk knew if it was something MJ made, he was bound to feel better. Hell, it might even cure him. 

Wallet. Where was his wallet? Fuck, where was his phone?

Minhyuk groaned and grumbled to himself for a few minutes before he finally pushed into a sitting position. His whole body ached with each movement and he cradled his head as he glanced around his slightly messy bedroom. He didn't see his wallet anywhere but it could be hiding in his bag or in a pocket. He honestly didn't feel like looking so he tried to remember the last time he saw it. He was pretty sure he bought dinner for them Wednesday which meant it was probably either in the kitchen or living room. That required getting up and Minhyuk really wished Bin was home so his friend could do all this for him but sadly, Bin had his own choreo to deal with and he didn't blame his friend for taking the extra time to practice. He'd probably be gone till late considering it was a Friday. 

Weighing his pros and cons for awhile, Minhyuk finally plopped his bare feet on the floor and wobbled to stand up. He didn't sway or feel dizzy so that was an improvement. He did feel a bit cold so he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders like a cape and snatched up a box of tissues before shuffling out into the hallway. The apartment was empty and quiet which was rather soothing as Minhyuk shuffled around in search of his wallet and phone. 

His wallet was sitting on the coffee table where he had left it and he sighed in relief as he picked it up. Stuffing a corner of the blanket between his teeth to keep it around his shoulders, he started to dig through his wallet with both hands in search of the card Jinjin gave him. A noise of rattled victory came from his clenched teeth when he found the card and he eyed it up, his vision finally focusing on the series of numers at the bottom. 

Now his phone. He grumbled once again when he realized he left the damn thing on his night stand in his room so he shuffled back there to pick it up. He had a message from Bin checking up on him and he had to focus very intently to send a message back. Once that was done, he shuffled back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, spreading out on it like a starfish. He laid there for a while with his phone and card clutched in his hands, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as his heart evened out. All he did was shuffle around the apartment and he felt exhausted. He hated being sick so much. 

And he needed a shower. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, he sat up slowly until he could fold his legs comfortably. He fumbled with the card and his phone in slight nervousness. He wasn't really sure what to say or do when he called. He'd never done this before but he was pretty sure Eunwoo or Jinjin would answer and they would be kind and understanding. With that in mind, Minhyuk brought up the dial pad on his phone and started to type in the number on the business card. He cleared his throat a few times so he wouldn't sound like he was dying and then pressed the green call button, bringing the phone to his ear to hear it ring. 

It clicked on the second ring. 

_"Thanks for calling D.cafe!"_  Minhyuk nearly hiccuped at the bright warm voice that greeted him because that was definitely wasn't Jinjin or Eunwoo. _"What can we do for you today?"_

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His throbbing heart was blocking his throat because he had been expecting Jinjin or Eunwoo and not this bright ray of sunshine he had never heard before. 

_"Ah."_  The voice went quiet, confused. _"Hello?"_

"Um." He muttered out, eyes wide as he stared at the card in his hand. "Yeah, Hi."

_"Hello!"_  The voice was bright again and Minhyuk could practically hear the male's smile in his voice. He was pretty sure it was a male anyway. _"What can we help you with today?"_

"Ah." Minhyuk swallowed hard, wincing at his scratchy throat and clutched his phone tighter between his fingers. "I, uh, I was told I could call if I needed, something? Jinjin gave me the card."

The man made a noise of agreement. _"This is your first time calling?"_

"Yeah."

_"Ah, no worries then! Just tell me what ailes you and I'll do my best to fix it."_

The voice was warm and kind, like Jinjin and Eunwoo and it made Minhyuk feel a little more confidant in what he was doing. "Okay, um, I've have a pretty bad cold for the past few days and..." He paused, biting into his lower lip, "I'd like it to go away."

The man made a soft humming sound. _"Symptoms?"_

"Fever, sore throat, stuffy nose, aching limbs, foggy mind." Minhyuk listed off, settling more comfortably in the couch. 

_"That's an easy fix."_  He assured him and Minhyuk found his lips twitching into a smile at the pure warmth in that voice. It was almost like honey in his ear and he wondered who this person was. _"Don't you worry. We'll have you feeling better in no time! Can I get your name?"_

"Park Minhyuk."

There was a second of silence before Minhyuk heard what sounded like a crash on the other side of the line. He blinked in surprise and sat up straighter. He was about to speak when the honey voice on the other line let out a series of soft gasps and muttered under his breath, words Minhyuk couldn't pick up. There was another moment of silence when he considered speaking up again before the honey voice started. 

_"I'm sorry you feel unwell, M-Minhyuk."_  His voice was soft, oh so soft, and almost sweet and Minhyuk couldn't help but smile. _"We'll get you taken care of as quickly as possible."_

"I appreciate it."

The soft sound of a shy giggle flashed warmth up his stomach and he wondered if he'd ever found someone's voice so cute before. Was that a thing? His sick and foggy mind was messing with him, he was sure. _"I just need your address and it might take a little bit of an hour before we can get to you."_

Minhyuk nodded in understanding even if the other couldn't see him and rattled off his address slowly. "I can wait."

Another shy laugh that had Minhyuk's cheeks heating up slightly. _"Please feel better soon, Minhyuk."_

"Thank you."

_"Bye-Bye~."_

The line went dead before he could reply and he dropped his phone in his lap to stare at it. Who _was_  that? He sounded so warm and kind and _cute_. It definitely wasn't Jinjin or Eunwoo, so who was it. Logically, that only left one person and Minhyuk's chest went tight with the thought. Did he just... speak to MJ? Was that MJ? Because wow MJ had a really cute honey voice and Minhyuk wanted to hear it again. He didn't want to _assume_  it was MJ but it made sense. The man made all of D.Cafe's miracle treats so it made sense that he would take all the outside orders. But then again, he was so busy making those orders, did he really have time to answer the phone? Maybe he had someone to answer the phone for him which would mean Minhyuk had spoke to his secretary or something. 

His head was starting to ache with how hard he was thinking so he tried to brush the thoughts away as he curled up on the couch cushions, tucking the blanket around his body and under his chin. He dozed for a little while there, drifting in and out of dream land because he knew he would proably have to answer the door soon. Who delivered? Would it be Eunwoo? He left the shop often enough to make it seem so. Minhyuk was looking forward to seeing the man after a few days. 

Three solid knocks came to his door, knocking him out of his trance like state and he sat up quickly, blinking rapidly to wake himself up a bit more. He hurried to his feet, nearly tripping over the blanket before he tossed it back onto the couch. Then he realized he was only in his boxers and a thin shirt so he grabbed the blanket to wrap himself up in to seem more appropriate. He snatched his wallet up on the way and when he opened the door he was surprised to find a boy he'd never seen before in his life. 

"Hello!" The boy greeted brightly, his smile wide and bright. He was tall, really freaking tall, with light pink hair that had strands of blue and purple in it. His eyes were a light brown and twinkled when he smiled. He was dressed like Jinjin and Eunwoo, with a white button up tucked into black slacks. "Park Minhyuk?"

"Uh. Yeah." He couldn't help but stare because who was this kid? "And you are?" He couldn't help but ask. 

"Sanha!" The boy brightened even more, if that were possible, and held out the white paper bag and equally white paper cup to him. Minhyuk noticed the cafe logo on it and nearly sighed in relief. He was so ready for whatever MJ made for him. "Here's your order, freshly made! MJ worked hard." 

Minhyuk ducked his head slightly and took the offered items from the boy, tucking the paper cup into his elbow so he could dig around in his wallet for some cash. Sanha told him how much he owed and it wasn't all that much, which was surprsing. Usually delivery costed more but Minhyuk paid what he owed along with a little extra for Sanha to keep. He seemed like a nice kid too but he wondered why Jinjin and Eunwoo never mentioned him. Maybe he was just a delivery boy?

"Feel better, Minhyuk!" Sanha gave him a bright grin and a wave as he turned away from his open apartment door. 

"Thanks. Take care." Minhyuk watched the boy stroll down the hallway and disappear around a corner before he went back into his apartment and shut the door. 

The paper cup cradled in his arm was rather warm so he pulled it free as he shuffled over to the couch. He wondered what MJ made him as he plopped down, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders. The paper cup looked like a to-go coffee cup and he brought the lid to his nose to sniff at it. It didn't _smell_  like coffee but it did smell nice, almost a little like honey. He carefully plucked the lid off to peer inside and the liquid was the same color of honey. It was tea, he was certain. Steam rose from the hot liquid and he popped the lid back on before bringing it to his mouth. He was careful as he took a sip since the tea was hot and the warmth was a bit of a shock on his tongue. But it tasted like honey and maybe a little bit like roses and he liked it. It soothed down his throat, coating it in a warmth like honey would and he imagined the tea would grately improve the feeling in his throat. 

Minhyuk hummed in satisfaction as he placed the cup down on the coffee table so he could open the paper bag. Inside was an unassuming small white box. When he popped the box open, he was surprised to see one orange macaron settled prettily in pink tissue paper. It was perfectly made but he couldn't smell much when he brought it to his nose, mainly cause it was all stuffed up. He was about to pluck the cookie free when he noticed something black scribbled on the inside of the box lid. 

_Drink all the tea and eat one macaron before sleep! That should do the trick but don't hesiate to call if you need more_ _. Please feel better soon, Minhyuk! MJ <3_

A solid thump rocked his chest as he stared wide eyed at the words. The scribble was rather neatly written and beside MJ's name was a little heart that he had colored in with the black marker. _It was cute_. Minhyuk pressed his lips together tightly and wondered if MJ always left little notes in his deliveries or if Minhyuk was special. No, he couldn't be special. They didn't know each other. They'd never met. From what he heard, MJ was a kind person who wanted to help people so he probably took time to write little notes to his customers because he was just that nice of a person.

But Minhyuk wanted to feel special. 

As always, the taste of the macaron was undescribable but it was definitely delicious. He finished it off in two bites, savoring the softness on his tongue for as long as he could before he settled back into the couch cushions to sip at the tea. His mind drifted to the honey voice on the phone and the sweet heart MJ had drawn beside his name. He wondered if he would get to meet the man any time soon. He certainly wanted to. He wondered what MJ looked like and what he would sound like in person. Was his voice just as sweet live and in person? Was that laugh just as soft and pretty? Course, that was assuming the person he spoke to was MJ to begin with but considering the personalized message on the box, Minhyuk was almost convinced it was MJ. 

Minhyuk barely noticed when his eyes started to get droopy. The tea finished, he settled the empty cup on the table beside the open box before laying down and curling up, tucking the blanket under his chin. His hazy eyes focused on that little cute heart for a moment longer before he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Minhyuk was woken by a gentle shaking of his shoulder and Bin's voice calling to him softly. He groaned and slapped half-heartedly at his friend's hands to make them leave him alone. He was warm and comfortable, the remains of sleep still clinging to the edges of his mind. 

"Minnie." Bin complained softly, a hint of a smile in his voice. "You can't sleep out here, you'll get worse. Go lay down in your bed."

Minhyuk was vaguely aware that he was sleeping on the couch but he honestly didn't want to move. He felt too _good._ Plus if Bin was home, that meant it was probably late and he should be sleeping anyway. He pouted out his lips and blinked open his eyes, rubbing at them with a fist to rub the sleep from them. He inhaled deeply, smelling the coconut from Bin's shampoo which meant his friend probably showered before waking him. It took him another moment to realize he could _breathe_  and he snapped his eyes open, sitting up so fast he nearly collided heads with Bin. 

"Oh, crap." Bin gasped out, stumbling backwards and nearly falling over the coffee table before he caught himself. 

Minhyuk glanced at the coffee table, seeing his trash had been cleaned up and he leveled Bin with a stare. "Where'd the box go?"

Bin blinked at him in confusion before following his gaze to the cleaned up coffee table. "I cleaned up. You didn't go to D.Cafe did you because I find that hard to believe."

"They deliver." Bin seemed confused by this for a moment as Minhyuk got to his feet and shuffled into the kitchen, leaving the blanket behind. He could breathe through his nsoe, his throat felt normal and there wasn't any suggish motion to his limbs aside from the sleep that still lingered. 

"Are you feeling better?" Bin asked, trailing after him. "You sure seem like it."

"Yeah." Minhyuk let out a soft laugh. "I feel pretty great actually. Still sleepy but that might be the macaron still in my system."

"Was it a sleeping one?"

"No, this one was orange." Minhyuk mused, glancing around the kitchen until he found the white paper bag sticking out from the trash. He plucked it free and dug around in it until he found the empty white box. "I think MJ made it special just for my sickness. I don't know what was in it, but I feel great." He grabbed the lid of the box and carefully ripped it off, saving the scribble of MJ's words without much thought. "He made me tea too."

"I didn't know they delivered." Bin hummed and plucked the business card from the counter where he had placed it with Minhyuk's wallet. "That's what this is, hm?"

"Jinjin said it's for special cases, whatever that means. I guess me being so sick I can't leave the apartment is a special case." Minhyuk laughed softly to himself as he tossed the trash away and kept MJ's note curled in his hand. "I don't want to jinx it, but I think it worked. MJ's treats are magic, seriously."

"They sure seem like it." Bin's brow furrowed for a moment as he stared at the card. Then he placed it back down, on top of Minhyuk's wallet before turning to his friend with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." He stretched his arms above his head and considered taking a shower but he was still so _sleepy._  It was probably a good idea to sleep off the rest of the macaron so he didn't make himself sick again. "Wake me up when you leave for the studio tomorrow."

Bin made a disgruntled noise. "Minnie, you should _rest_."

"I'm going to. Tonight. But I have work to do. Just wake me up and we'll see how I'm feeling then okay, deal?"

Bin didn't look too happy about it but he nodded in agreement. They bid each other goodnight before heading off to their seperate rooms. If he was feeling 100% tomorrow, Minhyuk really needed to clean his room too. He made a mental note of that as he plopped down into his bed, curling up all nice and comfortable. He almost forgot the note clutched in his fist and before he could ruin it with curled fingers, he shifted to place it on the table beside his bed. He hummed happily and let his eyes slip close. He couldn't say why he wanted to keep the note, just that he had the urge to do so and followed through with it. There was something about that heart that spoke to him and he couldn't explain it. 

He fell asleep once again with that little heart painted against the back of his eyelids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I said MJ was coming up, I didn't say how they were gonna meet. Hehe. And yes, that was MJ on the phone and yes, Minhyuk is already a little smitten and yes MJ's treats are that good. They'll meet in person soon, I promise! Also if you're wondering why MJ goes by MJ, and why Eunwoo and Jinjin don't go by their real names, It'll be explained eventually, I promise! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to post this chapter!

Either MJ was an angel or a witch. That was it. There was no other explanation for how Minhyuk was feeling when he woke up that morning. Not only was his cold gone but he felt brand new and refreshed. He felt like he could take on the world and _win._  It was one thing for some medicine to work and hold off his cold but it was another thing to feel as _amazing_  as he did. He didn't know what MJ did or what he put in that macaron but it cured him and there was no explanation for that. 

Minhyuk was leaning toward angel if he were completely honest. 

Bin kept an eye on him all day even though Minhyuk swore he was perfectly fine. He didn't blame his friend because if roles were reversed and Bin was magically better after a bad cold, he would keep an eye on him too. But Minhyuk was fine. Great, even. He blasted through his own choreo in no time, perfecting the parts he was struggling with and he even had time to help Bin figure out the kinks in his own choreography. Not once did he feel light headed or tired, though he was sweating up a mess as he was prone to do when dancing for hours on end. They stopped for lunch but went right back to the studio afterwards.

As much as Bin liked to mother him and remind him to take care of himself, the older was just as much of a workaholic. It was one of the things that made them fit so well as friends. Bin was one of the few people who understood how Minhyuk worked because he worked the same way. It was that soft understanding that turned them from simple polite roommates into best friends. They knew when to push each other and when to back off. They knew when too much was too much and when it was okay to go just a little longer. They knew their own limits but they also knew each others limits and it was a good friendship Minhyuk was grateful to have. 

It's roughly around dinner time when they decide to leave the studio for the day. Minhyuk's feeling pretty confidant after a hard days work because his choreography was tight and almost perfect. There are still bits he can improve on but that will have to wait until next week because this upcoming week shall be completely dedicated to studying. Now that he's not so worried about his choreography he can focus on the piles and piles of studying he wants to accomplish before exams. It was going to be hell, he knew that, but now he was in a good mental state to take on the task. 

It was a warm day but Minhyuk was enjoying the fresh air too much to care. Bin complained softly beside him about the heat, dabbing at his neck and forehead with the small towel wrapped around his shoulders but Minhyuk was enjoying it. He hadn't left the apartment in close to three days and that was too much time cooped up inside for a guy like him. They had both taken quick showers at the studio so they didn't stink to high heaven on the way home but Minhyuk wanted a real shower; a nice long one where he could feel the aching in his muscles melt away. 

His feet moved on their own and Bin followed along without complaint, more than fine with where they were going. He had mentioned earlier in the day, during lunch, that they might want to stop by D.Cafe on the way home because the next two weeks were going to be hell for them and they might want to stock up on those sleep macarons. Minhyuk agreed but mainly on the off chance that he would see MJ. He still had to thank the man for the multiple things his treats had helped with but it was more than that. 

Minhyuk was growing more and more curious about the mysterious man. 

The cafe looked the same as always when they stumbled upon it though the flowers outside where really starting to bloom very well. They were so colorful and left a fragrant scent in the air that Minhyuk inhaled deeply. Eunwoo was outside but he wasn't alone. He was perched on one of the small chairs under the window with a woman Minhyuk had never seen before. They were speaking softly and it took only one glance for Minhyuk to notice how _pretty_  she was with her dark hair and full lips. They both noticed Minhyuk and Bin thanks to their soft footsteps and Eunwoo practically lit up when his eyes landed on them. 

Not wanting to disturb their conversation, Minhyuk and Bin both bowed politely to them before entering the cafe. The air was much cooler in the cafe and Minhyuk could feel his skin prickle from it. He was only wearing a thin t-shirt and leggings but both clung to his already sticky skin and he didn't realize how hot it had been outside until he was in the cool air of the cafe. 

"Minhyuk!" Jinjin's voice was bright and cheerful from behind the bar and he waved a hand at him before he noticed Bin hovering behind him. "And Bin, Hello. Welcome back!"

A smile twitched at Minhyuk's lips as they approached the bar and settled down. "Hey, Jinjin."

Jinjin eyed the two of them up before settling with a knowing grin, arms crossed over his chest. "You two been working hard today?"

Bin nodded in agreement and folded his bare arms on the counter to rest on. His shirt was sleeveless and Minhyuk could see his tan skin was prickling from the cool air. "It was our last day to practice before exams."

Jinjin perked a brow and glanced between them. "Those are this week?"

"Next week." Minhyuk corrected gently, folding his hands in his lap as he kicked his feet. "This week is study hell."

The blond made a noise of understanding sympathy. "We're always so busy during this time of year. MJ runs himself ragged sometimes with all the callouts. How about something cool to drink?"

"Sounds amazing." Bin mumbled, letting his eyes flit around the mostly empty cafe. There was an older gentlemen sipping his tea in a booth and three high school girls chatting at a table but that was about it. 

Just as Jinjin turned to get to work on their drinks, the front door open for Eunwoo to enter. The woman was no where to be seen and he grinned when Minhyuk met his eyes, quickly coming up to him. "How are you two today?"

"Pretty good." Minhyuk answered with a grin. 

Bin slipped off his stool and saddled up to Eunwoo, a light smile on his lips. "I'd be better if you talked pastry to me again."

Minhyuk couldn't tell if that was some form of flirting but judging by the way the high apples of Eunwoo's cheeks flushed the lightest color of pink, he was pretty sure his friend was flirting. Which was... interesting to say the least. It wasn't that Bin didn't date and Minhyuk wasn't aware of his friend's sexuality, it was just an interesting thing to see him flirt with Eunwoo. 

"If you'll follow me then." Eunwoo dipped his head, motioning forward with his hand in a sweeping motion and Bin's smile curled into something much more pretty and innocent. They wandered over to the treats display case a few feet away and Minhyuk knew his friend was going to stock them up for the upcoming weeks. 

"Jinjin?" Minhyuk asked softly, settling on his stool as he faced the man whose back was to him as he prepared their drinks. 

"Mm?" Jinjin hummed to let him know he was listening. 

"Is MJ here?" It was a soft question, one that took a little more confidance than usual to get out but he was proud of himself for asking. 

Jinjin paused in the pouring of red from a tap and for just a second, Minhyuk thought he heard the man laugh but that passed quickly and he was pouring again like nothing had happened. "Yeah. He is actually. Why?"

Minhyuk shifted his eyes to the closed door beside the bar, feeling a little hopeful. "You think I could bother him for a minute?"

Finding his words immensely interesting, Jinjin turned around to face him, placing his full soda bottle on the counter in front of him. Orange, navy and yellow swirled around in a pretty design but Minhyuk left it alone for a moment. He couldn't read the expression on Jinjin's face but if he had to guess, it was a mixture of coyness and amusement. 

"I mean, I'm not against it but can I ask why?"

"I just wanted to thank him." He dropped his eyes to the counter, nibbling on his bottle lip. "I was pretty sick the past couple of days so I called in. He sent me tea and this macaron that I swear cured me." He met Jinjin's eyes with a soft smile and the man was watching him so tenderly it made his heart thump. "Seriously, I thought I was going to suffer for the rest of the week and I have so much studying to do and I don't know what MJ puts in his treats but I woke up this morning completely cured and he's an angel, Jinjin, I know it."

Unable to hold it in, Jinjin let out a bubble of laughter, his face brightening with his smile. Minhyuk knew the man wasn't laughing at him and his own lips twitched up into a smile. "Oh, oh man. I really need to see you say that to his face. His _face_." Jinjin shook with his laughter. "I can just imagine it." He rubbed tears from his eyes and settled down after another moment. "As much as I would _love_  to see that, MJ's in an appointment right now."

Minhyuk's hope deflated like a balloon. "Oh."

Jinjin crinkled his nose in thought. "It will probably take awhile. You can wait but I can't promise it'll end any time soon."

"No, No, it's okay." He shook his head and planted a soft smile on his lips. "Next time then."

"Definitely next time." Jinjin promised, flashing him another smile before he twisted around to finish making Bin's drink. 

Admittedly, Minhyuk was a little disappointed but there was hope. Jinjin was willing to let Minhyuk bother MJ in his office if the timing was right and that was a start. Calling the man a literal angel outloud was a little embarrassing but sometimes his brain to mouth filter didn't work properly and there wasn't much he could do about that. It was the truth after all. He really did consider MJ to be an angel. Maybe not an _actual_  angel from the sky but, as close as he could get. He just wanted to praise the man to his face. He didn't think that was too much to ask and Jinjin seemed happy to let him do so. 

With a bit of hope in his system, Minhyuk brought the straw of his drink to his lips to take a big gulp that cooled his entire body. Every sip of his drink or every taste of a macaron reminded him that MJ was someone special that needed to hear his thanks and praise. MJ was someone special he wanted to know, wanted to meet and maybe be friends with, like Jinjin and Eunwoo. Was that weird? He didn't think so. His mother always taught him to be thankful for the things in his life and he was certainly thankful for MJ's treats. He just wanted to tell the man how thankful he was. He didn't intend to tell MJ he thought he was an angel to his face because that was downright embarrassing but he could still thank him properly for all of his hard work. 

Minhyuk wanted MJ to know he appreciated him and he hoped he would get the chance to do so soon. 

* * *

Myungjun was used to long days but today was an especially long day and he honestly could not wait for it to end. Aside from the fact that he was busy whipping up batch after batch of cookies because hell week was coming up for the college kids and he was doing his best to help, he also had an appointment that drained every ounce of energy he had left. 

He lived to help people. There was nothing more he wanted to do with his life but there were certain instances when he was unable to help. Those hurt the most. He wished so desperately that he could tell the silently crying girl sitting across from him that he could bring her mother back. He couldn't stand hearing her sobs, watching her rub at her eyes until every ounce of make-up she had put on was gone. His heart broke for her and if he could, he would bring her mother back but he couldn't. 

There were a lot of things Myungjun was capable of doing but bringing back the dead was not one of them. Okay, it _was._ It was something he had a spell for. Something dark and evil he found once in an old tomb but he refused to use it. There was a natural balance in the air that needed to be kept and bringing the dead back to life was asking for trouble. Twisting the webs of fate was doomed to fail and Myungjun refused to be _that_  witch. He spent too long breaking away from being _that_  witch and as much as the girl's sobs pained him, he refused to give her what she asked for. 

He spent too many hours telling her over and over again that he couldn't do it. She didn't get angry, only more upset and desperate. He tried to give her other options, maybe help from human professionals but she wouldn't hear anything about it. He didn't have the heart the point out that if the girl came to him sooner he could have helped with her mother's depression. It was too late for that and it was mute point but it was something he couldn't help but think. 

Myungjun couldn't bring her mother back but he could ease her pain. She left his office with a bundle of goodies he prayed would help her. They weren't strong because she had to mourn the death of her mother properly but they would help ease the pain just enough for her to cope. She was a strong girl, he knew that. She didn't need much help but the little help she was going to get from his treats should prevent her from following in her mother's footsteps. Or so he hoped. 

He was mentally and physically exhausted when Dongmin came to escort the girl out of the shop. The fairy gave him a knowing look, filled with understanding and sympathy that he just brushed off so he could bury his head in his arms on his desk for a while. Some days were easier than others and the days when he couldn't give people what they truly wanted were the hardest. All he wanted to do was _help_  and it was heartbreaking when he couldn't. 

It took a while for him to gather himself after the girl left. He had to keep reminding himself that he as doing the right thing by denying her request. Bringing the dead back to life spelled disaster and Myungjun was a _good_  witch, okay. He was good, he repeated like a mantra in his head until he finally started to believe it. Myungjun was a good witch and all his friends were good witches and they were doing good for the humanity of the world. But there were bad witches out there and he hoped the girl was never desperate enough to seek one of them out. 

Pushing up from his desk, Myungjun felt a little bit better but he could still feel the weight of the day weighing on his shoulders. No wonder he was so short damnit, he grumbled to himself. How was he ever supposed to grow taller with so much weight on him? It was impossible. And sure there were spells to help but he never liked using spells on himself because he thought he was pretty damn handsome as it were, just a little on the short side. Having Jinwoo around helped considering the man was just a sliver shorter than him. 

The shop was empty when he slipped out of his office, shutting the door behind himself quietly. Jinwoo was wiping down the bar and Dongmin was presumably outside dealing with his flowers for the last time of the night. They were in the process of closing up and Myungjun sighed in relief as he shuffled over to the bar to plop down on one of the stools. 

"Long day?" Jinwoo mumbled, perking a brow at him as he shifted to organize the bottles beneath the bar. 

Myungjun made a whining noise in the back of his throat and dropped his head in his folded arms. "Are we closed?"

The sound of the front door opened, the bell trickling before it was shut again. "We are now." Dongmin answered lightly. "I'm going to mop up."

Jinwoo hummed at him while Myungjun remained where he was, savoring the quiet of the store and the soft sounds of his fairies shifting about. He knew the quiet wouldn't last long, not with Jinwoo's gaze lingering on him every once in a while but he would savor it while he could. 

"Rosé came by." Jinwoo mumbled, his voice tentative like he wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not. "Eunwoo told her you were busy again, which happened to be the truth this time."

Myungjun tilted his head up enough to give the fairy a grateful smile that earned a quirk of his lips. "Thanks~." He drawed out, his voice turning sweet and Jinwoo rolled his eyes at him. 

"Honestly, all you have to do is turn her down. It's not even that hard." Jinwoo complained, his shoulders hunched up as he bent down to shuffle with a few glass bottles beneath the bar. "Maybe tell her the truth. She's really nice. She'll understand."

Myungjun whined again, stretching his arms out over the bar so his chin rested on the cold marble. "I _kissed_  her, Jinjin."

Jinwoo grumbled under his breath. "Be strong and talk to her. She deserves that much, don't you think?"

He pouted his lips out but he knew the other was right. Rosé was a pretty girl with a warm personality that had drawn Myungjun in. They had yet to exchange real names because they were still soft and tender but it was sweet. And then his life was turned upside down a few weeks ago and he hadn't had the guts to tell her what was going on. She deserved to know the truth so he let out a sigh and nodded, letting his hands curl over the edge of the bar across from him. "I'll call her tomorrow."

Jinwoo's hand was soft and gentle when it patted his head and Myungjun would have grumbled about it but it felt nice. "Good. Jihoon came by as well." Jinwoo paused and leveled Myungjun with a heavy stare, leaning on his hands against the counter, on either side of Myungjun's outstretched arms. "Again."

Myungjun let out another whine and curled his hands up into fists, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't know who told him I could help but they need to keep their mouth shut. What does he expect me to do? He lives with _Min Yoongi_." His plump lips pouted out and he knew he sounded like a spoiled child but damnit he didn't want to get his ass kicked for reasons he had no control over. "If anyone can help Kihyun, it's Yoongi. What makes him think I can? Yoongi's got years and _years_  on me, okay? Besides!" He sat up suddenly, his brow furrowed. "I have a business to run. I dont have time to teach a new witch old tricks. Kihyun lives with them. If Yoongi can't get him under control, why is that _my_ problem? Why does _my_  butt have to get kicked because Jihoon's losing his patience? Maybe he should kick his lover's butt instead."

Jinwoo let out a series of soft laughs. "Can you imagine that?"

Myungjun blinked before doing just that. Jihoon with his fluffy pink hair and bright dimped smile taking on Yoongi with his equally pink hair and disgruntled face. Truthfully, it was a pretty even match. Jihoon was pretty but downright michevious sometimes and Yoongi was a secret soft marshmallow. Jihoon would win, he had no doubt. After all, the boy was one of Yoongi's main weaknesses which was why Myungjun couldn't fathom why _he_  had been dragged into the middle of the old lover's fight. 

"Jihoon would win." Myungjun stated with a firm nod of his head. 

"Which is why you're so scared of him." Jinwoo pointed out, his lips curling up into a cheshire grin. 

"Hey!" Myungjun pointed a finger at him. "You've seen the way his eyes twinkle! And those biceps and thighs, good maker, that boy could kill me without magic! I wouldn't stand a chance!"

Jinwoo couldn't hold back his laughter but did his best so he could speak. "Just _call_  Yoongi and get it over with."

"Fine." Myungjun turned his nose up in the air and crossed his arms over his chest, hooking the heels of his shoes over the bar on the stool. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Course you're not." Jinwoo flashed him another smile as he copied his stance. "Minhyuk was by earlier too."

Heat flushed up Myungjun's spine until it curled over the apples of his tanned cheeks and he quickly dropped his gaze to the counter because that was _way_  more interesting. "I know." How could he not know? It was impossible to miss the bubbling warmth that swirled around in his chest everytime the kid was within the barrier. He could feel it as soon as he stepped inside until he left. 

"He asked to see you." Jinwoo's voice was soft this time, more understanding and less teasing. 

Myungjun snapped his head up in surprise, his eyes going wide and his lips parting open. "He did?"

Jinwoo hummed and leaned a hip against the edge of the counter. "Something about curing him from his cold?"

"Oh." Right. Myungjun dropped his eyes to his lap and the warmth that fizzled through his body was a constant reminder of the mess Fate decided to throw him into. He had been thrown for a loop when the bubbling warmth first occured but it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. He could still hear Minhyuk's deep gravely sicky voice in his ear and his body shivered at the memory. Oh, what was he going to do?

"You know," Jinwoo started carefully, his gaze soft and tender as he looked Myungjun over, "if you just talked to him-"

"It's not that simple and you know it." Myungjun cut him off, his brow furrowing at the bubble of nerves that burst in his stomach at the thought. Whoever said they felt like butterflies lied. They were more like sharp teeth pricking at his insides. 

"It's a start." Dongmin's voice was light and Myungjun almost forgot the fairy was still there. He had the same caring worried expression on his face as Jinwoo and he hated worrying his friends. "I don't think any of us expect this to be easy but we do think it wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to introduce yourself to him. He already wants to meet you. He's already feeling the connection, MJ and I don't think it would be a good idea to brush that off."

"I'm not..." He bit into his lower lip and curled his hands tighter around himself like a hug. "I'm not brushing him off. I'm just... It's a lot to take in. Not just for me but for him too."

"He's the other half of your star, Myungjun." Jinwoo's voice was so utterly tender it made Myungjun's entire body ache. "You've been too kind to Fate for her to do you wrong. He'll come around."

"He's already on the right path." Dongmin dipped his head down, pressing in close to Myungjun's face and rubbing a hand over the slumped curve of his back. "We're not asking you to throw yourself at him." Jinwoo snorted at Dongmin's words but the dark haired fairy only pressed closer until the tip of his nose brushed over Myungjun's flushed cheek. It was an affectionate movement he really needed. "We just think you should introduce yourself."

"And hear what he has to say because he has a lot to say to you already."

Myungjun peeked up through his thick black bangs, hope filling his chest like a balloon ready to burst. "He does?"

Jinwoo grinend at him, nodding and ducking down as well, bringing his face close like Dongmin's. "He calls you an _angel_ , Myungjun."

He sat up so quickly he nearly collided heads with Dongmin but his heart was _throbbing_  in his throat and his hands couldn't stop shaking. "D-Don't tease me."

"He's not teasing." Dongmin soothed carefully, reaching out to smooth the dark strands of hair Myungjun had mused on his head. "Minhyuk really did say that. He wants to be friends, we can tell."

"He's the other half of your star." Jinwoo reminded him one again. 

The other half of his star. The half he had known was missing almost as soon as he was born. The half he screamed and cried for when he was just a baby and didn't understand the gaping emptiness in his chest. That was _years_  ago and it took him nearly a hundred more to come to terms with what he was missing and would continue to miss. He never expected Fate to throw his other half at him out of the blue, with no warning, and Myungjun was at a loss for what to do. Not only was Minhyuk human but he was completely oblivious. He had no idea what he had walked into. He had only followed the tugs of his heart because they were calling to each other without realizing it. 

Minhyuk was warm, kind and all kinds of gorgeous and Myungjun's soul _ached_  for him. He ached for his other half but Minhyuk was oblivious and he didn't want to scare him away. He knew his fairies were right. He couldn't keep hidden away because Minhyuk wasn't going to go anywhere and he couldn't hide forever. Eventually the aching would be too much to handle and he didn't want to put an innocent person like Minhyuk through that. 

Myungjun... He could try. 

"I'll..." He dropped his head again, fumbling his hands together in his lap until he could reach out for one of Dongmin's hands, a habit of his. Dongmin's fingers were long and cool in his palm but they slipped between the spaces of his own and it was a calming soothing feeling. It gave him a little confidence knowing he had his fairy friends on his side. "I'll try."

Their smiles were warm and bright. "That's all we ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Myungjun, I love him so much. Hopefully this answers a few questions, hm? Also, as for referring to Jihoon and Yoongi as lovers, well, there's a whole thing about that but it's not entirely that important for this story line. This story is just one part of a large universe but there will be yoonmin which is slightly important, thus why it's tagged. The whole Yoongi/Jihoon/Kihyun thing is an open polyamory thing that doesn't hold much importance for this story, although, Minhyuk and Myungjun is important for the development of Jihoon's relationship with Chanyeol so yeah, it's this whole thing. But everything will make sense later, I promise.
> 
> Myungjun finally makes his appearance! I'm excited for what's to come and I hope you are too! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always very appreciated!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I a said before, I'm busy working on a Yoonmin fic for halloween and it's completely taken over my life. But, I figured it was about time I put this up!
> 
> THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. 
> 
> Also a little longer of a chapter because I've been lacking on the updating thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Whoever decided that chemistry was a thing a dance major would need to pass in his first year should be smacked or something. What the hell did chemistry have to do with dance? Nothing, absolutely nothing. But Minhyuk was in his first year of college and he had to pass off his basic classes before moving onto more specific ones next year. Which meant maths, literary and science. He took chemistry because he took biology in high school and he thought he would be okay at it. And he _was,_  he just didn't realize how much _math_  was involved and math was his least favorite subject. 

Laying on the couch with a book over his face, Minhyuk was debating his choices in life with chemistry equations floating around in his mind. Most of his professors were kind enough to give them a study guide for the uncomming exams so he knew exactly what to study without filling his already packed brain with useless information. But his chemistry professor, the prick, only told them they might need everything they learned that year and wow was that a lot of bullshit Minhyuk could barely remember. He was passing chemistry with a hope and prayer but if he failed this exam he would fail for the year and he _really_  didn't want to take the damn class again next year. 

It was close to five o'clock on a Wednesday night and they were barely halfway through study week. Classes were rather easy to handle because professors were letting them study for exams but Minhyuk was almost tempted to skip his next few classes just so he could catch up on some sleep and a little extra studying. Bin would kick his ass if he skipped though so that was just a pipe dream. 

He was tired and his brain felt like it was going to explode if he tried to shove more shit into it. He kind of wanted to go to the studio and practice just to clear his mind but again, Bin would kick his ass. He was also tempted to go to D.Cafe just for a break and the off chance of seeing MJ but again, Bin. He _knew_  he could take a break inside the apartment, Bin wouldn't fault him for that and so that was exactly what he was doing. Laying sprawled out on the couch with his chemistry book open over his face to block out the sunlight trickling in from the few windows in the living room. He could probably fall asleep like that but it would be a fitful sleep filled with chemistry equations and his fear of failing. 

MJ's sleep macarons were a blessing but those were only for bedtime because they knocked him out for a good eight hours at least. He pondered if Bin had any of that energising hard candy Eunwoo talked him into because that stuff was pretty legit and Minhyuk could use one right about now. They were nice to suck on while he worked and a lot more healthy than pounding back energy drinks like most of his classmates. They worked just as well, clearing his mind and helping him focus and suck up information like a sponge but the one he had been sucking on ran out earlier in the morning and his energy from it had long since drained. He was running on fumes and thoughts of what to do for dinner. His mom sent them some fresh kimchi the other day and Minhyuk was tempted to eat the whole fucking thing. But he wouldn't because Bin loved his mom's kimchi and he was a good friend okay. 

He was lingering between hungry and just thinking he might be hungry but he didn't want to go bother Bin in his bedroom about dinner. His friend was stressed as it were about his own studying and so Minhyuk wanted to figure out something for dinner before bothering Bin about it. Maybe they could order out? That wouldn't be such a bad idea. He didn't feel like cooking and he knew Bin sure didn't feel like cooking so it was their best option. Bin was happy with any kind of food so Minhyuk was thinking noodles. Easy, quick and simple. He was pondering which shop to order from when three solid knocks came to their apartment door. 

"Minnie! Can you get that?" Bin called from down the hallway.

Minhyuk groaned, grabbing the book off his face and tossing it carefully onto the coffee table. "Yeah." He called back, getting to his feet in a sluggish manner. Maybe Bin had already ordered food? Or one of their friends were stopping by to make sure they hadn't drowned themselves in text books. Ruffling his dark hair that was already a mess, Minhyuk opened the apartment door and found himself staring in slight surprise at the bright smiled pink haired boy on the other side. 

"Hello!" Sanha greeted, his smile so bright his eyes disappeared but then a look of surprise came over his face and he let out a soft laugh. "Hello again! I thought this place was familiar." Minhyuk just blinked at him because he hadn't ordered anything so why was Sanha there? "Oh, right." Sanha shuffled around for a moment before showing Minhyuk the white papaer bag, the cartoon shop printing on it all too familiar. "Order for a Moon Bin."

Bin? Minhyuk twisted around to call down the hallway. "Binnie! It's for you."

There was a series of grumbling sounds and when Bin appeared in the hallway he looked as stressed as Minhyuk felt. But when his eyes landed on Sanha and the bag in his hand, he brightened considerably and hurried to the door. "Ah, thank goodness."

"You ordered something?" Minhyuk asked his friend in surprise as Bin and Sanha traded money for the paper bag that was larger than Minhyuk was used to seeing. 

"Mhm. We ran out of those candies and I think we're going to need more sleep macarons before the end of next week so I thought I should just get that taken care of now." He offered Sanha a bright smile as he cradled the bag to his stomach and started digging through it. 

"MJ said he made them extra special." Sanha perked up and Minhyuk's gaze snapped to him. "These are extra specially energized so you should only need one. They last longer, he said."

Bin grinned at him and nodded his head, plucking one of the bright red candies free from the bag. "Tell him thank you for me." When he pressed the candy to Minhyuk's lips, it was instinctual for him to take it into his mouth. "I'll keep the bag in the kitchen so we can share. Thank you again." He bowed his head politely to Sanha before he shuffled out of the living room, dropping off the bag in the kitchen before popping his own candy and returning to his bedroom. 

"Ah!" Sanha exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Minhyuk's attention. "Since I'm here already, you've saved me another trip." The boy grinned at him and then reached behind his back. Seemingly, out of nowhere, he produced a white cardboard box that fit into the palm of his hand. "This is for you, Park Minhyuk!"

Minhyuk just started at the box in confusion. "I... didn't order anything?"

Sanha nodded, his eyes twinkling as he grinned at him. "I know! This is on the house." He held out the box for him to take but Minhyuk was too confused. 

"I... What?"

The pink haired boy shrugged one shoulder and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know. Boss' orders, I just follow them!"

Boss? His boss was MJ, right? Was this box from MJ? Minhyuk took the box with that thought, cradling it against his chest in slight wonder. "Thank you."

"Mhm!" Sanha bounced on his toes before he gave a wave. "Good luck studying and have a good day."

"Yeah, You too. Take care."

Sanha bowed his head before leaving down the hallway, a skip in his step. What a nice happy kid. Minhyuk laughed to himself as he shut the door and shuffed back to the couch. The living room was a slight disaster with all of his books and papers everywhere so he shoved a pile of crap to the side so he could place the box down on the coffee table while he sat down. 

For a moment, Minhyuk just stared at the box hoping it would answer the multitude of questions swirling around in his head. But he wouldn't find out any of the answers if he didn't open it so he tucked his fingers into the sides and popped open the lid. The box was a decent size, big enough to hold a cupcake maybe and it did have the cafe logo on the front of it. But there wasn't a cupcake inside. No, instead of was piece of folded paper hiding three layers of multicolored macarons. He stared at them in slight awe before he took the paper and unfolded it carefully. 

Listed in a typed out printed row were the uses of each colored macaron and Minhyuk found there were a few extra navy ones, supposidly to help him focus and ace his exams. His mouth went a little dry at the list and then he noticed the handwriting at the bottom of the paper and his heart stopped in his chest. 

_Minhyuk._

_These are you favorite, right? I thought maybe they would help with everything you're going through right now. I know studying is probably tough but you've got this! Good luck on your exams and remember to take care of yourself, okay? Fighting!_

_MJ <3_

Again, there was a little heart drawn beside his name and the soft bubble of happiness that curled up his chest was hard to ignore. Beside the handwritten note was a cute little duck face with angel wings and Minhyuk couldn't take it. He covered his face with one hand, his smile breaking through and spreading across his face because MJ was _so fucking cute_. He was flushing, he knew he was flushing but he couldn't help it. The box was so _thoughtful_  and kind. He couldn't fathom why MJ would send him such a thing because they'd never really spoke but it was so fucking _thoughtful_. Minhyuk's heart was pounding a little out of control for reasons he didn't understand and all he wanted to do was roll around on the couch and squeak because MJ was just _too cute_. 

Minhyuk couldn't imagine that MJ sent thoughtful gifts to all of his customers because that would be a lot of lost income and way too much work. So, was he special? He was really starting to think he was special. Jinjin said MJ was always around the shop so maybe MJ had heard Minhyuk talking to Jinjin on a few occasions. Maybe MJ had heard his praise in passing and wanted to do something nice. Minhyuk had no idea but he did know he wanted to thank MJ properly the next time he went to the cafe. The man took time out of his very busy schedule to make something so kind and thoughtful for him and Minhyuk's heart couldn't comprehend it, though neither could his brain. 

Maybe MJ wanted to be friends like Minhyuk did but he was so busy he couldn't come out and greet him properly. So he sent this cute little care package instead. He couldn't think of any other reasons why. With a bright smile and a warm thumping heart, Minhyuk shifted the hard candy in his mouth to a paper napkin so he could pluck up one of the navy macarons and nibble on it. He wanted to moan at how delicious it was and he sunk into the couch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes to savor it. The paper remained clutched in his hand and he wasn't all that surprised when, later that night, it joined MJ's other little note on his beside table. 

Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Minhyuk couldn't imagine how he would have survived hell week without MJ's thoughtful treats. He would have been a hell of a lot more stressed out and slept a lot less, that was for sure. But he slept pretty well and focused even better and by the time Friday rolled around and he stepped out of his chemistry class, he felt pretty confidant. He still had the small remains of one of those energizing candies tucked into the back of his cheek so he rolled it onto his tongue before crushing his teeth down onto it. It melted almost instantly and he smiled to himself as he shuffled down the hallway, slipping past other students who looked way more exhausted than him.

He couldn't say he aced his chemistry exam but he was confidant he passed it. In fact, he was pretty confidant he passed all of his exams but it was out of his hands now. There was no point in worrying over it so he tugged his phone free from his pocket and sent Bin a message, wishing him luck on his last exam that afternoon. Bin sent him a selfie almost immediately of himself grinning with one of those candies stuck between his perfectly straight teeth and a few words about how confidant he was in passing his last exam. Minhyuk was happy to see his friend benefiting from MJ's magical treats as well.  

Speaking of, it had been nearly two weeks since Minhyuk last went to D.Cafe because he had been too busy studying and then exams and the whole thing was a blur. A visit was well over due. 

Glancing up at the sky, Minhyuk took notice of the few dark clouds lingering in the distance. He wasn't sure if they were calling for rain but Bin had thrown his rain jacket at him that morning before he left and he forgot his umbrella. The jacket was enough to keep him dry until he got home if it started to drizzle but if there was a downpour he was shit out of luck. Just in case, he buttoned up the blue and black jacket and shifted the hood around his neck so it was ready to pull up if need be. It was nearing one in the afternoon and the sky had been dark all day but had yet to dribble a single drop so he wasn't sure if it would rain or not. 

Either way, he made his way across campus and down to the park he was familiar with. The clouds were even darker over the park but he didn't think too much about it. He just hoped the rain held off until he made it to the cafe. He was looking forward to seeing Jinjin and Eunwoo again. The possiblity of seeing MJ still lingered in the air and caused a fizzle of excitement through his system every time he thought about it. He wasn't sure _why_  he felt such a thing but maybe it was just the excitement of hearing about someone so much that he wanted to meet them for himself. 

The air smelled of rain and the air was a little bit cool. Spring had finally arrived and was ready to make herself known with the first possible shower. His skin prickled with the sensation and he wondered if Bin had remembered his umbrella before leaving because he was sure his friend would need it. He almost wished he had remembered his but it was too late to worry about that. If it poured, it poured. It was only water. He would survive.

As usual, his feet took him in the direction he needed to go. He noticed the prickling feeling on his skin get a little more intense until it spread out almost like a burning warmth as he neared the cafe and he wondered what that was. He hoped he wasn't getting sick again because he didn't have the time for that. Sure, MJ would whip something up to cure him but he had a showcase to prepare for and now that exams were over and classes were done, he could focus on it completely. There were set designs to go over, costumes and make-up and about a billion rehearsals to fumble through. He still had to met with Taehyung so they could go over his costume and get up with Jooheon to make sure the track was finalized. He had so much he still needed to do but he was excited for it. 

Minhyuk was nearing the familiar dirt path when all hell broke loose. There was a smack of thunder and a flash of lightning before the bottom of the clouds fell out and dumped on top of him. He rushed to tug up his hood and took off running down the path without much of a thought. Rain fell so hard it was almost impossible to see even with the trees attempting to protect him. He almost slipped on the path, his foot connecting wrongly with a few stones but he caught himself and hurried into the opened dirt path. The rain was worse there so he hurried to front of the shop, barely able to see it in the heavy rain. He ducked under the overhang by the window and sighed in relief now that he was out of the rain.

He could run inside the cafe but he was dripping wet and he didn't want to make a mess. He was fine standing under the overhang for a few minutes in hope that the rain would ease out just a little bit. He took deep breaths, smelling wet earth and a mix of flowers as he relaxed back against the building, water dripping down the tip of his nose and down the back of his neck. He was nearly soaked through even with his rain coat and he couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter from his predicament. 

The sky was unhappy, rumbling with thunder and flashes of lightning and he knew it was supposed to rain but he hadn't heard anything about a storm. The sky was nothing but dark clouds and he wondered if it would even pass any time soon. He pitied anyone left in the heavy rain because they were bound to be completely soaked through. Plus it was a little chilly in this part of the forest and his body shivered from it. Being went and cold was a bad combination and he _really_  didn't want to get sick. 

A sudden and close crack of lightning scared him to the bone and he snapped his head up in alarm, eyes wide as he searched the sky. For a split second, Minhyuk wondered if he was losing his mind because it looked like the sky just opened up and dropped something. Sure enough, another second later, a figure fell from the sky and Minhyuk wasn't losing his mind because that was a _person_. There was a shout of surprise and then that figure fell, plopping down face first into a large mud puddle. It would have been funny if Minhyuk wasn't so damn shocked. The figure hadn't fallen far, maybe twelve feet but that was still far enough to get hurt and Minhyuk shot forward without thought. 

As he neared, he could hear grumbling over the roar of the rain coming from the body and the rain soaked his jeans as he dropped down in a squat by the figure. Judging by the shape and size, it was a male and he was wearing a bright orange rain coat that would make him impossible to miss. 

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk called out in concern, his hands hovering in the air because he wasn't sure what to do. Oh god, what if he was broken? He should call for help but that meant leaving the man alone and he didn't want to do that yet. He wanted to make sure he was somewhat okay. 

"Darn lightning." The voice was soft and Minhyuk had no idea how he heard it over the roaring rain and thunder. The voice continued to mumble about lightning and portals as he shifted onto his elbows, lifting his face from the mud. 

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk repeated, slightly relieved to see the figure moving to sit on his knees, his entire front covered in mud, including his face. 

"My pride's a little bruised." The stranger mumbled carefully, not moving his lips too much so he didn't inhale mud. "But I'm fine."

Minhyuk sighed in relief and reached forward, tugging his sleeves over his fists so he could clean mud from the man's face. The stranger sat there without complaint, letting him do as he pleased and he was so relieved that the man wasn't hurt. Though, he did fall from a pretty high distance... somehow. Minhyuk shook those thoughts from his head and focused on the task at hand. The rain helped a lot, washing away mud from his face and once it was clean, Minhyuk pulled his hands away. 

Something like a ball of fire burst in his chest at the face he revealed and he found himself frozen in place. The stranger mumbled a thanks to him, rubbing his own fingers over his face for a moment to check that it was clean before opening his eyes. They were large and brown and beautiful and Minhyuk couldn't _breathe._ They stared at each other with wide eyes for a long time and Minhyuk took in every inch of beautiful tanned skin that he could see. 

Soft rounded cheeks, flushed a pretty light pink. Sharp bright eyes that pointed at either corner, almost like cat eyes; the color of melted chocolate swirled with a million sparkling galaxies. His nose was a little wide but fit his face rather perfectly and his lips were an almost perfect heartshaped bow, only a little thicker and wider. His jet black hair was a mess thanks to the rain and mud, sticking to his forehead and cheeks but he made it look _good._ He was gorgeous, that was just a fact but something about him made a warm bubbly feeling settle in Minhyuk's chest. 

" _Oh_." The man's voice was soft, a little sweet, and something tugged at the back of Minhyuk's mind, something familiar. His cheeks were flushed such a pretty color and his eyes were glistening even in the rain, his lashes spiking from the raindrops. Recognition crossed those features and he opened his mouth a few times, like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. 

Minhyuk realized the awkwardness of the situation, something he didn't understand but let out a soft laugh because they were sitting in the pouring rain just staring at each other and it was ridiculous. His lips curled up into a smile, dimping his cheeks and showing off his teeth as he reached out a hand for the stranger. Those eyes dropped to his hand and for a moment, the man seemed to be debating something before slipping his rain slicked hand into his. He was warm, oh so warm, and something like a jolt of lightning shot up Minhyuk's arm. He nearly pulled back in shock but that would be rude so he clamped his fingers around that hand and helped tug the man to his feet. 

The man stumbled only slightly on his feet and Minhyuk wrapped a hand around his bicep to keep him steady. Another awkward tension fell over them and Minhyuk pulled away quickly, glancing at the ground as those wide eyes stared at him. He wasn't sure what was going on and he wanted to say something but he didn't know what. 

Luckily, the front door of the shop opened up and their attention was drawn to Eunwoo stepping out into the rain, a bright rainbow colored umbrella over his head. It took him a moment to notice them once he stepped down to the ground and his eyes widened comically as he took them in. His mouth dropped upon noticing the mud covered man beside Minhyuk and he hurried toward them, concern written all over his features. 

"Oh! What happened? You're covered in mud." His fretted over the man, his free hand hovering in the air like he wanted to touch but didn't want to get covered in mud as well. 

"Stupid portals." The man grumbled, rubbing a fist against his cheek. 

"Oh, Oh my." Eunwoo sighed in sympathy and shifted closer so the umbrella covered the man before he turned to Minhyuk. "You're both soaked through. Hurry, come inside before you catch cold." He ushered them both toward the door and Minhyuk followed without complaint. He opened the door and held it open for Eunwoo and the stranger to slip inside and Minyuk almost felt bad for dripping water all over the clean hard floors. 

"What happened?" Jinjin's voice called and Minhyuk saw him hurrying toward them from the bar, his face contorted in concern as he looked over the stranger. 

"Portals." Eunwoo explained, quickly closing the door and his umbrella, tucking it in the little bucket by the door. 

"He fell in a puddle." Minhyuk supplied helpfuly and judging by the surprise on Jinjin's face, he hadn't even noticed he was there. 

"Oh, you're soaked too." Jinjin's eyebrows shot up under his bangs and then he twisted around, hurrying off to the small supply closet. 

"You're covered in mud, let me help" Eunwoo spoke softly to the stranger, reaching forward for the man's rain coat only to miss because the man slipped away from him. 

"I'm going to clean up upstairs." He mumbled to Eunwoo, sparing Minhyuk a glance that confused the utter hell out of him before he shuffled toward the office door by the bar.

"MJ." Eunwoo practically whined. "You're tracking mud all over the floor. I just cleaned it!" Sure enough, there were muddy footsteps all over the floor. 

"Oops." He looked almost sly about it as he glanced at Eunwoo. "Sorry." There was a flicker of a coy smirk before he slipped into the office and shut the door behind himself. 

_MJ_. Eunwoo called him _MJ_. Minhyuk whipped his head to stare at the office door with wide eyes, his heart in his throat. No _way_. 

"Here, before you catch cold." A towel was thrown over his head and Minhyuk made a series of noises in surprise, letting Jinjin run the soft fabric over his hair and skin to dry him off. "Come sit down. I'll make you something warm to drink."

Minhyuk tugged the towel down to rest around his shoulders and nodded as the blond man hurried back over to the bar. Eunwoo helped him remove his soaked rain coat and hung it up by the door to dry. His shoes were just as muddy and he didn't want to track mud all over the store so he carefully removed them, tucking them out of the way. He was careful not to step into any wet puddles as he strolled over to the bar and rubbed the rest of the wetness from his skin. His jeans were soaked through but his t-shirt was mostly saved so he laid the towel down on the stool before plopping down on it. 

"I knew it was supposed to rain but a storm?" Eunwoo mused as he moved to the supply closet to tug out a mop. "He's going to be grumpy the rest of the day."

"He _did_  fall in a mud puddle." Jinjin pointed out, though it was obvious he was doing his best to not to burst into laughter. 

"Hold on a sec." Minhyuk's voice was a little louder than he intended but his blood was rushing through his body and his heart was pounding because... "Was that MJ?"

"Oh, right." Jinjin turned to him with a soft smile as he set up a small kettle on a small portable stove top. "You finally met MJ."

Minhyuk's jaw fell open and he pointed at the office door. " _That_  was MJ?" No fucking way. 

"Sure was. He didn't introduce himself?" Jinjin pondered, tilting his head to the side. "Ah, so it was an unoffical meeting."

"He..." Minhyuk shifted to the edge of his seat and planted his hands on the edge of the counter. "He fell from the sky!" His voice shook with his words, his body buzzing with too many emotions to count. "I-I know that sounds crazy but I _saw_  it." He could bluntly remember the sky opening up and practically dumping MJ into the mud puddle. It was so vivid even though it sounded like the musing of a crazy person. 

"I told him not to use the portals today." Eunwoo spoke, busying himself with cleaning up the mess MJ left behind. 

"See, the lightning kind of messes with his portals and usually he ends up in his office but it seems it dumped him outside this time." Jinjin tried to keep his face straight but his eyes twinkled with amusement and his lips twitched. "It dumped him right in front of _you._ " He bit into his lip like he wanted to laugh and say more but choose not to. 

"I... He fell from pretty far. Will he be okay?" Concern took over his shock for a moment. 

"He'll be fine. He's fallen from worse places." Jinjin assured him with a wave and a kind smile. 

Minhyuk relaxed slightly in his seat and let his eyes drift to the closed door. His skin prickled from the cool air in the shop that didn't mesh well with his wet skin. But there was a bubbling warmth in his chest that he couldn't explain. Not to mention, he was extremely confused. "He fell from the sky through a portal." He spoke softly, in disbelief before shifting his wide-eyed gaze on Jinjin once more. "I'm afraid I am really lost. Like, I know what I saw I just don't understand how I saw it."

"I'm going to make sure MJ's okay." Eunwoo called out by the office door. 

"If he hasn't died from embarrassment yet." Jinjin laughed.

Eunwoo's eyebrows shot up in concern and then he nodded, hurrying through the door and shutting it behind. 

"He'll be okay. Don't worry." Jinjin assured Minhyuk as he started making a cup of tea for him. "I'm sure the only thing hurt is his pride right now."

Minhyuk hummed in understanding, glancing down at the steaming cup of tea Jinjin pushed in front of him. "I didn't think our first meeting would be like that."

"Believe me, neither did he." Jinjin snickered behind his hand.

Minhyuk stared at his steaming cup of tea with narrowed eyes for a moment, his brain trying to fit pieces together but there were too many missing pieces. "So, he's really an angel?" He mumbled, letting his eyes drift up to Jinjin's slightly surprised face. "The sky opened up and dropped him into a mud puddle. An angel, an actual angel. Oh my fuck." He sat up straighter, his breath tight in his throat.

"Not exactly." Jinjin chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're close but he's not a literal angel. You know with white feathered wings and a halo."

"Close?" He asked in confusion, curling his hands against his thighs in an attempt to control his waves of emotions. 

"Mhm." The blond hummed, leaning a hip against the edge of the counter. "He's not an angel but you're on the right path. You're smart, Minhyuk. Really smart. I'm sure if you sit and think about it you can figure it out. Hell, you've said it before."

He straightened up in surprise. "I have?"

Jinjin hummed a positive and Minhyuk dropped his eyes to his tea. So MJ wasn't an angel but he was... something special? He _had_ to be. He fucking fell _from the sky._  And his treats were fucking magic. But real magic wasn't... real. Minhyuk furrowed his brow and reached for his tea, craddling the cup in his hands as he sipped on it. The warmth soothed his throat and his shivering. He could tell it was a special mixture of something, probably to help him warm up and prevent sickness.

Jinjin left him alone with his thoughts which Minhyuk was grateful for. His mind was a puzzled mess he couldn't figure out but the more he sipped his tea, the calmer he became. Magic, really. Were these things magic? But there was no such thing. Sure Minhyuk had jokingly said to Bin on multiple occasions that MJ's treats were pure magic but.. He had been _joking_. Magic wasn't real. 

Or was it? Who was he to say that magic wasn't real just because it seemed bizarre? Who was he to decide magic didn't exist because that was what he was told as a child? They way MJ's treats worked sure seemed like magic. They cured of him of his insomnia and his cold. Even the drinks managed to lift his mood almost instantly. If they _did_  have magic in them, what would that make MJ?

A witch. MJ was a witch. 

"Oh my god." Minhyuk blurted out, nearly spitting out his tea at the thought. He quickly placed the cup down on the counter and twisted around in his seat to find Jinjin. The blond was putting the mop away in the supply closet, the floor now sparkling clean again. "He's a witch!"

Jinjin paused in what he was doing before letting out a laugh and nodding. "Bingo."

"B-But that's not-" Minhyuk cut himself off and rubbed his palm against his cheek. "I mean, really?"

Jinjin took his time putting the mop away so Minhyuk could figure out his thoughts. By the time he came back over to the bar, Minhyuk was chewing on his thumb nail and staring a hole into the counter. It made sense. It made perfect sense. But there was nothing sensible about a witch or magic. He needed an explanation. He needed Jinjin to spell it out for him. Luckily, the man was more than willing to help. 

"MJ is a witch." He confirmed with a nod of his head and his face too serious for Minhyuk to question it. "He used to make potions years ago and sell them here to help people but with the change of times, a cafe has become a better outlet. People like his baked goods and drinks. He's always been a great baker so it made sense for him to put his spells and potions into the baked goods and drinks. I mean, techincally the drinks are potions but they sell better labeled as soda." He mused, shifting to lean against the counter again. "Not everyone comes in here knowing what he is or what he does so giving off the feeling that this is another normal cafe works for the best. Though not all the customers are human, if you understand what I'm saying." Minhyuk did but he was't sure how he felt about that. "This is a safe place, don't worry. We all make sure of that. MJ is a _good_  witch."

Minhyuk chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding in understanding. So MJ was a good witch who made potions to help people. Okay, he could understand that if he just pushed aside the shock of learning that magic was _real._ "Are you and Eunwoo witches too?"

"Oh maker no." Jinjin snorted. "We're fairies."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jinjin waved a hand at him. "Eunwoo is a forest fairy which is why he's so obsessed with his flowers, as I'm sure you've noticed." He had. "And I'm a winter fairy, though that doesn't really matter right now. MJ saw my ability to read peoples moods and emotions and decided I was better off doing this. He was right." He grinned proudly. 

"Fairies..." Minhyuk rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly feeling exhausted. "You are a fairy. Eunwoo is a fairy. MJ is a witch. What else are there?"

"Magic is a funny thing, Minhyuk. But you don't need to worry about it, I assure you. We're still the same people you knew before finding out." 

Jinjin looked a little concerned when Minhyuk met his eyes and he realized what the man was saying. He sat up straighter and quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not-I mean, yeah you're still the same. I'm not worried about any of that. We're still friends."

Jinjin's shoulders dropped in relief and his smile was bright and warm. "And MJ? How do you feel about MJ?"

"I mean..." Heat flushed over the curves of his cheeks for reasons he didn't understand. "I still want to get to know him. I have a lot to thank him for. He sent me a care package last week, did you know that?" When Jinjin shook his head in surprise, Minhyuk continued. "Yeah, out of no where he sent me this box with a bunch of different macarons and this really sweet message. I've been trying to figure out what it meant this whole time, you know? We've never met and yet that was something a caring friend would do. And it helped out grately. I got through hell week without pulling all my hair out and I have him to thank for that." His lips pouted out slightly and he glanced to the office door. "I didn't get to thank him."

Jinjin looked to be pondering something for a moment before he reached over and gave Minhyuk's shoulder a pat. "You'll get your chance. Honestly, I'm surprised he did that but also really proud of him."

"Proud?"

Jinjin hummed and rubbed a hand against his chin, seemingly lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "The thing about this place is no one can find it without a purpose." He started softly. "It's surrounded by a magical barrier. The only way to find it is following the right path that Fate has put you on. No one stumbles upon D.Cafe without a reason, Minhyuk. So why do you think you found us?"

It was a simple question, really, but Minhyuk didn't have an answer for it. 

"See, people usually find us when they're at their wits end. When their world is crumbling apart and they don't have any hope left. You weren't like that. You were a little shy but you're strong, Minhyuk and Eunwoo and I could sense that. We were confused why someone like you found us but you never question Fate. She doesn't like to be questioned. We've since figured out why She led you to us but, I was wondering if you've thought about it?"

"I thought I stumbled upon this place so I have no clue. Why am I here?" 

"I can't tell you that." Jinjin's smile was saddened slightly. "It's something you must figure out on your own but, I think it'll all make sense soon."

Minhyuk furrowed his brow in confusion but he didn't push it. His brain was a little numb from the overload of information but also from the fact that he _finally_  met MJ. It wasn't the proper meeting like he had hoped but it was something and _wow_  was the guy cute. Like really cute. Too cute. More cute than Minhyuk had invisioned and also gorgeous? Yeah, that was a thing. His voice was much more soft and sweet in person and Minhyuk knew, without a doubt, the person on the phone had been MJ. 

"I have a lot to think about." Minhyuk stated, rolling his shoulders and settling down comfortable on the stool. 

"You do." Jinjin agreed. 

He hummed, wrapping his cold fingers around the warm tea cup and letting them rest there. "I don't think differently of you guys. I just... need to figure this out. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand. Take your time, Minhyuk. But, can I ask something of you?"

When Minhyuk met those honey brown eyes he was surprised to see the concern in them. Jinjin had his bottom lip clenched tight between his lips before he let it free so he could speak. He was worried, for some reason and it made Minhyuk burn with concern. "Sure."

"Be... patient with MJ." His lips flickered into a smile. "He wants to know you too."

Minhyuk felt there was more Jinjin wanted to say but maybe it wasn't time to say it. So he nodded in understanding. "I want to get to know him but I want to do that on _his_ terms. I can wait."

Jinjin's lips spread out into a bright smile, something warm and bubbly and made Minhyuk's lips twitch up into a smile in return. He had faith that everything was going to work out no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they finally meet!!!! And Minhyuk finally comes face to face with the truth! To be honest, I'm not sure what happens next because I can't remember. But, it's a finished chapter that only needs editing and it should be up soon. Sorry for the long wait but I can't promise it won't take a while to update again because of working on my giant Yoonmin thing. But I'll do my best!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I've been really excited to share this chapter and hear your thoughts so please, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks for reading and sticking around and being patient. 
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Addy~
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)


End file.
